


Code Geass: The Demon and His Angel

by AngelHedgehog



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Character Deaths, Eventual Smut, F/M, KaLulu, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelHedgehog/pseuds/AngelHedgehog
Summary: What if Kallen knew everything about Lelouch and was even dating him before the Shinjuku incident? What if Kallen and Lelouch both became Zero together and C.C. gave them both a contract but they had to grant a different wish for her? Even demons have an angel in their life. Inspired by KallenViBritannia, AlSmash and many other great Code Geass fanfic writers





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Britannia: The time of exile

After he had been dismissed and disowned from his own father, Lelouch was in his soon-to-be old room, packing some clothes that his mother always had him get himself when he and Nunnally wanted to be outside of the palace. Lelouch's violet eyes were hard and emotionless as he finished packing clothes for both himself and his baby sister.

'I should have known that man never cared about my sister nor myself. He did nothing for mother either,' Lelouch thought to himself as his eyes began to water, remembering what happened to his mother, Empress Marianne and his baby sister, princess Nunnally vi Britannia.

As he closed the suitcase, a small knock was heard at the door. He turned his gaze towards the door and frowned, not sure who it could be.

"Come in!" Lelouch called out to whoever was on the other side of the door.

A maid opened the door as she pushed the wheelchair of Princess Nunnally into the room.

"Big brother?" Nunnally called out in a soft voice, her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side.

"Nunnally," Lelouch greeted with a small gentle smile before he grabbed the suitcase and tugged it off of his bed.

Lelouch carried the suitcase over and placed it beside Nunnally's chair.

"Where are we going?" Nunnally asked her brother as she lifted her hands up, trying to search for Lelouch.

Lelouch slowly took her small hands into his and gently squeezed her hand, as if telling her that he was here.

"Fa- the Emperor is sending us to Japan," Lelouch said as his thumbs gently rubbed his sister's knuckles soothingly.

"Mother always loved the Japanese people," Nunnally said, excited to be going to the country her mother seemed so fond of despite being born in Britannia.

Lelouch slowly smiled and dismissed the maid as he slowly turned the wheelchair around and grabbed the suitcase. He gently placed the suitcase on Nunnally's lap, hoping that he didn't pack too much or cause her any distress. Nunnally held onto the suitcase as her brother slowly pushed the wheelchair out of the room.

As Lelouch pushed Nunnally's wheelchair towards the exit of Aries Imperial Villa, he could hear the howling laughter, snickers hidden by Britannian mouths. He could hear the fake wheezing and coughing of those who dare to fake their sympathy for him and his crippled sister. He looked around to see many High Class Britannian nobles raise their eyebrows and noses as the snotty bitches they were. He even saw a noble squeeze a tear out of his eye in hopes of gaining attention for the banishment of the eleventh prince and his sister. He saw high class females fan themselves and hide their snide comments.

"Big brother, is something wrong?" Nunnally asked her brother, as she was concerned for his silence.

"Everything's fine Nunnally," Lelouch said gently as he continued to push her wheelchair.

He turned his hard violet gaze on the fake, snobby Britannians and watched as a few of them snicker at his failed attempt of intimidation.

'They'll pay for their fake sympathies and their comments,' Lelouch thought as he and Nunnally exited their old home.

Lelouch saw a limo waiting to take them towards their new home in Japan. He carefully wheeled Nunnally towards the limo and gently took the suitcase from her. The limo driver opened the trunk and watched as Lelouch placed his suitcase inside before he opened the door and gently picked up Nunnally from her chair.

Lelouch gently slid Nunnally into the limo and buckled her up before he carefully leaned out of the limo and looked at the wheelchair. He slowly folded the wheelchair up and placed it in the trunk then closed it. He got into the limo and sat with his sister, closing the door and buckling himself into his seat.

Noticing that the children were ready, the limo driver drove to the airport where the children would take a plan towards Japan.

Japan

It had taken the vi Britannians hours to finally reach Tokyo, Japan and took them about 15 to 30 minutes to get to Kururugi Shrine. Knowing that he needed help, Lelouch carried his baby sister on his back and carried their suitcase while the cab driver locked his doors and took the wheelchair up to the Shrine.

When they finally reached the top, the cab driver set down the wheelchair as Lelouch placed the suitcase down carefully. He slowly placed Nunnally into her chair then paid the cabman some of his money then watched as the man walked down the stairs.

Suzaku Kururugi was in the shrine, watching with anger in his brown eyes as he saw Nunnally and Lelouch dropped off at his family shrine.

"Hello?!" Lelouch called out as Suzaku held his wooden katana in his hands.

Suzaku had heard from his father that two Britannian children would be staying at their family shrine but he was against it, thinking it was all a trick. He watched as Lelouch wheeled his sister and carried their suitcase towards the shrine doors.

"AHHH!" Suzaku let out a cry as he exited the shrine and went to attack the two Britannian children.

"B-Big brother, what's going on?!" Nunnally cried out in fear, trying to look for her brother despite her blindness.

"It's alright Nunnally," Lelouch stated gently before glaring at Suzaku.

Suzaku looked at the girl in the wheelchair.

"Don't fake it!" Suzaku cried out.

"Leave my sister alone! She has nothing to do with this!" Lelouch cried out.

Suzaku glared as he ran towards the shrine.

From that point on, Lelouch and Nunnally were placed in the shrine with Suzaku and his father.

It took them day after day before they became friends after saving Nunnally from being bullied because she was crippled and blind. Ever since that day, they were seen doing things together.

On a really beautiful day, the Kozuki family was taking pictures and buying some things near Mount Fuji. Mount Fuji stood about 3,776.24 m or 12,389 ft high and was located near the Pacific coast of central Honshu, just west of Tokyo.

After having a fun day of fun, Ms. Kozuki, Naoto and Kallen walked towards the Kururugi Shrine for a bit of prayer before they took a long journey home.

They climbed the stairs of the Kururugi Shrine and walked up to where prayers were done. They clapped their hands then bowed their heads in prayer.

During their moment of prayer, Kallen heard children laughing and opened her eyes. She looked to see her big brother and mother then snuck off to find the other children. She peered around the shrine to see two boys and a girl in a wheelchair talking and having fun.

She looked back to see her family was still busy before she ran over to the kids and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Kallen Kozuki," Kallen bowed as she greeted them.

Suzaku and Lelouch looked at her then at Nunnally.

"Hello, my name is Lelouch vi Britannia and this is my sister Nunnally vi Britannia," Lelouch greeted and bowed in respect.

"Suzaku Kururugi," Suzaku bowed.

"C-Can I play with your guys?" Kallen asked suddenly.

"Yes of course," Nunnally said with the brightest smile on her face.

When Kallen's mother and Naoto had opened their eyes and saw that Kallen was missing. They quickly searched and found her playing with two boys and a crippled girl in a wheelchair.

Since they were out sightseeing anyway, Kallen's mother had slowly took out her camera and took pictures of the children. She continued to watch the children play till it was time for Kallen to go home. With promises to see each other again, Kallen left with her mother.

Before long, Kallen, Lelouch, Nunnally and Suzaku had become great friends and would play every day together. Naoto and Mrs. Kozuki would watch the children as they grew closer than ever and Naoto would sometimes join in our their childish fun while Mrs. Kozuki would stay with Nunnally and make flower crowns with her.

On one of the days that the Kozuki family had come to the Kururugi shrine, despite the travel it took, Mr. Kozuki and Kallen how come together to the shrine to see the children. As Kallen played, her mother took out two lockets, one silver and one bronze she had recently bought and decided to place a picture of a smiling Kallen in the silver-colored locket carefully. She took out her picture of Lelouch and placed it into the bronze colored locket with a smile.

She even brought a lovely picture frame with the picture of Naoto, Kallen, Lelouch, Nunnally and Suzaku together with smiles on their faces.

'I hope they continue to be friends for a long time,' Mr. Kozuki thought to herself before she called Lelouch and Kallen over to her.

She handed Kallen the bronze colored locket and Lelouch the silver colored one. She then handed Lelouch the picture frame.

"What's this for, Ms. Kozuki?" Lelouch asked her in both confusion and curiosity.

"Just something to remember us by and to hopefully bring us all closer to one another," Ms. Kozuki said with a smile on her face as she watched them open their lockets to see a picture of each other.

'I'll never forget Lulu/Kally,' Kallen and Lelouch thought before they smiled and thanked Ms. Kozuki and went back to playing. Lelouch had placed the picture frame with Nunnally so it wouldn't get damaged before he went back to playing.

August 10, 2010 on Imperial Calender

The day had come where the Holy Britannian Empire had decided to declare war upon Japan. Part of the Far East island nation were able to hold fast to its neutrality, and sadly now Britannia is considered the world's only superpower. Those who were supposed to hold the rights to Japan's underground resources had became a hotly disputed issue straining the diplomatic tensions, which were already deep-rooted, between the two sides.

During the deciding battle for the mainland, the Britannian forces had introduced into combat the humanoid autonomous armored knight known as the Knightmare Frame. The forces of the enemy had become far greater than anyone had anticipated and destroyed the Japanese line of defense of the mainland with little to no effort.

As the war had ended, Japan had become a dominion of the Empire and was stripped of its freedom, rights and even its name. Area 11 had become the defeated and once proud nation of Japan, rechristened with a mere number as if to mock them in their defeat

Standing on top of the hill, watching in horror as Japan was defeated and taken over, stood Kallen, Lelouch, Suzaku and Nunnally, who was trying to erase the sounds of the screams of innocent people.

"I'll make them pay for this Suzaku, Kallen, This I swear," Lelouch swore as he and his friends watched the inhumanity of the Britannians.

From that point on, the demon had been born.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

Chapter 1

Since that day, many Japanese lives were changed and destroyed all for the Britannian's gain.

Years had passed since the day Britannia took over Japan and labeled it as Area 11. During one of those years, the Ashfords took in the vi Britannia children and kept them safe from their home.

As Lelouch grew up, he never took off his locket that had a picture of a young, smiling red haired girl with blue eyes.

Part of him hoped that the Kozuki family had survived that day and part of him felt it was a hopeless cause.

One day when Lelouch was in class, he noticed a student that looked oddly familiar to his friend that he met.

As the teacher took roll call, Lelouch couldn't keep his eyes off of the redhead student in his class.

"Lelouch Lamperouge?" the teacher called out.

"Here," Lelouch said in a smooth tone that caused many of the girls in his class to swoon and sigh.

The teacher continued his roll call until he called:

"Kallen Stadtfeld."

'It can't be her, the last name doesn't fit Kally's,' Lelouch thought to himself.

"Here," a soft voice replied.

Lelouch's eyes widen in shock as the voice somewhat reminded him of the girl he missed dearly.

After roll call, the teacher started his 45 minute lecture. During that time, Kallen felt as if she was being watched and gently took out her locket to see a picture of a young black haired boy with violet eyes.

'The name Lelouch sounded really familiar,' Kallen thought to herself as she slightly stiffened in her seat, feeling eyes on her.

She turned her gaze around and in that very moment, violet and blue clashed as memories of a distant childhood flashed before their eyes.

Lelouch slowly tapped his finger twice and Kallen slowly nodded, remembering the sign they made up for "Roof, later". At her young age, she had wanted a different morse code for her and Lelouch and had asked him to tap his finger two times.

'Only Lulu should know that code, so who is he? Does he know Lulu? Did Lulu show him our morse code? Only one way to find out who that boy is,' Kallen thought to herself.

After the lecture had ended, Lelouch calmly walked to the roof as Kallen talked to her Britannian friends then headed to the roof.

Lelouch was the first to arrive on the roof so he walked over and leaned against the railing as he waited for Kallen.

A few minutes later, the door to the roof opened up and Kallen walked over to him.

"Who are you?" Kallen asked warily. "How did you know mine and Lulu's secret code?"

"I could ask you the same thing Lady Stadtfeld," Lelouch stated as he looked at the sky.

There was a tense silence between the two of them as Kallen thought of what she could do to see if this was her childhood friend Lulu.

"A few days before the attack, Lulu and I made a pinky promise. I promise that I will help Lulu fight for justice against his evil fahter," Kallen admitted after a few minutes of being uncertain if she could trust her most valuable secret.

"I promise that I will fight my father with Kally by my side no matter what," Lelouch whispered

Knowing the truth that they were indeed their childhood friend from the past, a small comfort silence had settled between the two before Lelouch turned and gave her a gentle smile.

Kallen smiled and gave him a gentle hug.

"It's so good to see you again Lulu," Kallen whispered softly.

"It's wonderful to see you once again as well, Kally," Lelouch whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, returning her gentle embrace with his own.

They leaned away from the hug and smiled at one another.

"Is...Nunnally here too?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, she is being cared for by Sayoko," Lelouch stated lightly.

"That...sounds like a Japanese name," Kallen said as her eyes narrowed, wondering if her old friend treats the Japanese like the other Britannians do.

"She is Japanese, a ninja to be exact," Lelouch smiled as he thought about the day that Sayako decided to protect him and Nunnally.

"I see. I would like to meet her," Kallen stated in her soft tone

"Of course, my lady," Lelouch said jokingly as he bowed like a proper gentleman.

Kallen giggled in a way that reminded Lelouch of the gentle wind. He slowly lifted his elbow up so he could take her to his home. She smiled and slowly took his offered arm by sliding her hand through and placing her other hand on top of her.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes as Lelouch led her to where he and Nunnally live with their maid, Sayoko.

Lamperouge Residence- Ashford Academy

It took them a while to reach where the Ashfords let Lelouch and his sister Nunnally live. Lelouch took out his key and unlocked the door for himself and Kallen.

"Nunnally! Sayoko! I'm home and I have a visitor!" Lelouch called out as he and Kallen walked into the building, Lelouch closing and locking the door behind them.

A young woman about 5'8 with brown hair and light brown eyes was pushing a wheelchair that had a young middle school girl who had sandy brown hair and closed eyes.

"Welcome home, big brother. Sayoko and I were just making dinner," Nunnally said with her gentle voice as she held her hand out for Lelouch to take.

Kallen let go of his arm and watched as Lelouch walked over to his sister's side and held her hand in a gentle grip.

"Dinner is ready, Lelouch-sama," Sayoko stated as she gently smiled at the children she considered her own.

"Thank you Sayoko," Lelouch said with a smile to the Japanese maidl

"Brother, who is our guest?" Nunnally decided to remind him.

Lelouch looked at Kallen and gestured for her to take Nunnally's other hand. Kallen nodded her head and slowly knelt in front of Nunnally. She gently took the young girl's hand in hers and held it.

"This feeling...these hands," Nunnally whispered softly in shock as she felt Lelouch let go of her hand so she could 'see' Kallen in her own way.

"Hello Nunna-chan," Kallen said in a soft voice.

"Kallen Kozuki," Nunnally said with a soft gasp as the two girl held onto one another as if life had given them the best gift ever.

"Lady Nunnally, Lelouch-sama," Sayoko called out gently, still in the room and waited to be introduced.

"Sayoko, this is an old friend of ours, Kallen Kozuki-Stadtfeld. Kallen, this is our maid and bodyguard Sayoko Shinozaki," Lelouch introduced as both Kallen and Sayoko bowed to one another in respect.

"Come, dinner is ready," Sayoko reminded as she pushed Nunnally's wheelchair to the dining room, Lelouch and Kallen following them.

They looked at the delicious Japanese food prepared by Sayoko as she got Nunnally situated and her plate ready. Sayoko sat beside Nunnally and smiled before lightly feeding her, despite the young girl's protest. Lelouch and Kallen sat beside one another and slowly began to eat their food.

Sayoko had prepared Rice, cooked fish, miso soup and a nice salad with a light soda.

As they ate their dinner, the three of them filled them in on their lives after the invasion of Japan. Nunnally and Lelouch were surprised when Kallen had told them that her birth father had come for her, her brother and mother but was upset to know that only she and her mother had survived. Lelouch's eyes narrowed in slight anger as Kallen talked about how her mom was now a servant and how she has to act like her stepmother is her real mother.

Before they knew it, they had spent so much time together after dinner and evening tea that Kallen realized she had to go home immediately. Due to how late it was, Lelouch offered to take her home, which she refused.

"It's the gentleman thing to do, Kally," Lelouch reminded her.

Kallen sighed and allowed the company since she knew that Lelouch would never stop being a gentleman. They both wished Nunnally a good night before they left.

Since their reunion, Lelouch and Kallen had grown closer and Nunnally saw her as an older sister. Day by day, the three of them had dinner together and talked. Lelouch even told Kallen about his chess matches and the gambling he does with nobles. He introduced her to the student council and told Milly that Kallen was one of his old friends.

As they grew closer together, they began to fall for one another and started going out, much to the happiness of both Milly, Nunnally and Sayoko but the heartbreak of Shirley, who Lelouch never knew had a crush on him.

Lelouch and Kallen would walk around together, holding hands and looking as if they were King and Queen who deeply loved one another.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shirley

Jealousy and heartache. Those were the feelings that Shirley felt every time she saw Lelouch and Kallen together, holding hands, staring into one another eyes lovingly, even when they shared kisses whether short or long.

She had been in love with Lelouch since he had protected her from being 'damaged goods' as some of the rule Britannians would say. She had believed that Lelouch had saved her because he was in love with her as well. She had told her feelings to Milly and Kallen but only Kallen had disagreed that he wasn't in love with Shirley at all. Of course, Shirley had thought that perhaps she had feelings for Lelouch but Kallen had denied it.

Now wherever Kallen went, Lelouch would follow her only if he had to be at the same place as her and other times she would watch as Kallen and Lelouch would kiss one another as if they couldn't let the other one go.

'I can't believe she took Lulu from me like that. I thought she was my friend and that I could trust her. What's worse is that Nunna and Milly accepted the relationship even though they knew how much I loved him. Maybe I should ask him what he thinks of me,' Shirley thought to herself as determination set into her yellowish-green eyes and her hands balled into fists.

She watched as the two of them kissed and went on their separate ways. She waited a few minutes before following Lelouch, who was headed to get something from his house.

"Hey Lulu!" Shirley called out as she ran to catch up to him.

Lelouch turned out to see his, biggest fangirl and friend, Shirley and stopped walking towards his house.

"Hey Shirley, what's up?" Lelouch asked he stood with his right hand on his hip and waited.

"I-I wanted to tell you that I-I've been in love with you since you saved me that day I would have become "damaged goods". I had thought you had liked me at that time as well," Shirley slowly admitted.

Lelouch's eyes widen in shock since he really had no idea that Shirley even liked him since all she ever really did was hound him about his gambling.

"Shirley, I had no idea you liked me and I saved you that day because it was the right thing to do. It wasn't because I was in love with you but I do think of you as a friend. I apologize if this wasn't what you wanted to hear," Lelouch said with a gentle frown, since he never wanted to hurt anyone's feelings, especially a close friend who acted like a mother hen.

Shirley placed her hands over her chest as she felt her heartbreak all over again and by the man she loved telling her that he never was in love with her.

Lelouch sighed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. He watched with a pain heart as tears filled Shirley's eyes and she turned to run away.

"Shirley!" Lelouch called out as he ran after he, despite his lack of physical endurance.

'I have to explain to Shirley why and how I fell in love with Kallen Kozuki...or as she knows her Kallen Stadtfeld,' Lelouch thought to himself as he ran as fast as he could.

Kallen

After she and Lelouch split ways, she went for a small walk around Ashford Academy as she thought about how she and Lelouch met when they were kids.

Flashback

One of the days that they were playing at the Kururugi Shrine, Lelouch had decided to sit out of it and watch his sister play with their new friends, Suzaku and Kallen. When she noticed that he was no longer playing with them, Kallen turned to see that Lelouch was sitting on the grass with his eyes closed.

"I'll be right back, Nunna-chan, Suki-kun," Kallen said as she turned and ran over to Lelouch.

"Okay, Kally!" Nunnally called out as she smiled and was pushed by Suzaku who decided to see what Naoto was up to.

Kallen slowly down her running and sat beside him in a comfortable silence.

"What is it, Kally?" Lelouch asked his friend, knowing she came over to possibly make sure he wasn't alone.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did your father send you here?" Kallen asked out of curiosity.

"The Britannian Emperor is no father of mine and obviously never loved mother or Nunnally and I. We were just trash and disposable pawns to that man. I swear one day, I'll make him pay for letting the murderer of my mother walk free," Lelouch stated as anger and resentment towards his father filled his violet eyes.

Kallen frowned and slowly gave him a hug, which caused Lelouch to stiffen in surprise. After a while, he slowly returned the hug and smiled lightly.

"I'm always here for you, Lulu," Kallen said with a gentle voice.

"Thanks Kally. Let's be friends forever," Lelouch whispered softly, which Kallen nodded in agreement with a happy smile on her face.

"Hey, maybe I can even help you one day," Kallen stated with a grin.

Lelouch looked at her before they both started laughing. Their laughter slowly died down before they slowly did a pinky promise.

"I promise that I will help Lulu fight for justice against his evil daddy," Kallen pinky promised.

"I promise that I will fight my father with Kally by my side no matter what," Lelouch said as his pinky promise.

The two of them smiled before they crossed their hearts then went to play with Naoto, Nunnally and Suzaku.

End of Flashback

"Shirley!" a male voice called out, causing Kallen to stop and turn to the sound the voice had come from.

'That sounded like Lelouch but why is he calling for Shirley?' Kallen thought to herself, worried about both Lelouch and Shirley.

She decided to head back towards where she and Lelouch had parted ways to see if she could be of help to him. On her way back to where she and Lelouch parted, she saw Shirley with her eyes closed, running towards her and Lelouch running after Shirley.

"Shirley, stop," Kallen called out to Shirley but not in her usually sickly tone.

Shirley opened her eyes and looked to see Kallen in front of her. Anger and betrayal filled Shirley's usually innocent and fun-loving yellowish-eyes.

"Traitor!" Shirley called out to Kallen as she tackled the "sickly" teen, tearing streaming down her face from her heartache.

"Shirley!" Kallen and Lelouch called out, Kallen in surprise while Lelouch in shock, relief and worry.

"H-How could you?! You're supposed to be my best friend and you took him from me!" Shirley cried as she lifted her right hand to slap Kallen for betraying her.

Lelouch's eyes widen then narrowed in anger as he saw Shirley about to slap his girlfriend. Kallen's eyes widen before she closed them as if to accept the slap because she knew Shirley was in love with Lelouch even though she knew Lelouch didn't have those feelings for Shirley.

"That's enough!" Lelouch stated with anger in his usually stoic voice, causing Shirley to turn and look at him in shock and Kallen's eyes to slowly open when she didn't feel the sting on her cheek.

"Shirley, get off of Kallen right now," Lelouch ordered with his arms crossed as he glared at a girl he believed was his friend.

Shirley slowly lowered her hand to her side as she got off of Kallen and slowly stood up, her hands clasped in front of her body as her head bent down in shame and fear. Lelouch walked over to Kallen and smiled gently as he lifted his left hand out for her to take. Kallen smiled back and reached out to take his hand. He helped her stand up then helped brush the pieces of grass off her uniform as Shirley waited there patiently.

Lelouch turned his hard, anger filled gaze to Shirley as he wrapped his arms around Kallen's body and held her close to him in a protectively way.

"Shirley, I'm ashamed you would try to strike someone because I thought you wouldn't hurt someone over jealousy but I see my assumption of you was wrong. Kallen had told me that you were in love with me but I wanted to hear that from you. I love Kallen Stadtfeld, not Shirley Fenette. Shirley, I only see you as a friend but after what I almost saw you do, I don't know if you deserve the friend title either," Lelouch scolded as his grip on Kallen tightened.

Hearing those words come from the man she fell in love with, Shirley lifted her head and looked at Lelouch with the most hurt filled eyes that made even Kallen look away from her as if she couldn't bear to look at her anymore.

"L-Lulu, I am your friend," Shirley whispered in a broken tone, causing Lelouch to wince slightly because this scolding hurt him as well.

"Shirley, as both my friend and Kallen's, you should be fully accepting of our relationship or keep your hurt and betrayal to yourself. You already know that I do not love you as I love Kallen. You should accept that I love you as a friend only," Lelouch stated in a calmer voice as he relaxed his grip on Kallen.

"Y-You're right and I-I'm really sorry, Lulu...Kallen...please forgive me," Shirley begged as she bowed her head once again with shame.

Kallen and Lelouch looked at one another, blue clashing with violet to read what the other wants to do in this situation. They both slowly nodded then looked at Shirley with small smiles.

"We forgive you, Shirley but don't do it again otherwise we have lost our trust completely in you," Kallen said as Lelouch slowly let go of her so she could give Shirley a hug.

Shirley slowly returned the hug as Lelouch smiled gently and walked over to rub her back lightly.

"You are our friend Shirley, so please accept our relationship," Lelouch said gently to her.

"I-It will take time but I'll accept this for you both," Shirley whispered softly.

"That's all we ask of you," Kallen said as she and Shirley pulled back from their hug.

"We should head to the Student Council Room. We must be late by now," Lelouch stated as both Shirley and Kallen slowly nodded in agreement.

The three of them made sure that they looked presentable so that their president won't ask questions on a fight or anything then headed straight to the Student Council Room. Lelouch and Kallen held one another's hand while Shirley got to hold onto Lelouch's arm.

'It's the least I could do for her even if it gets her hopes up that I will one day return her feelings,' Lelouch thought to himself as Kallen gave him a gentle smile.

'Just this once, I'll let Shirley hold onto him as if he's her boyfriend but if she tries to kiss him, that's where I draw the line,' Kallen thought as the three of them silently headed to the Student Council Room to be scolded or hear sexual comments, which had nothing to do with what really happened, from Milly Ashford.

Thank you for reading! Please review and give me feedback

I want to say those who give me the careful criticism on what I write or posted in the previous prologue and chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read the story and giving back either suggestions, questions and feedback. I know that I rush through so things when it comes to writing but at the same time, I write how I vision things happening. I improve my writing day by day and each chapter takes me hours and possibly a day or so to write out how I want it to be.

To those who review the story, thank you very much for the support and reading my story. If it is not to your liking then I apologize that the story isn't for you or really getting to you.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Student Council Office

Kallen, Lelouch and Shirley had finally reached the Student Council Room and sighed, as they dreaded what could happen once they entered the room.

"Might as well get this over with," Lelouch stated with a frown then looked at Shirley, who looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"What is it?" Shirley asked, not sure why he was staring at her.

"Do you mind, letting go of my arm so I can open the door?" He asked politely, causing Shirley to quickly let go of him arm so he could open the door like a gentlemen

Lelouch reached his hand out and slowly grasps the handle before he pulled it open and stepped to the side to let Kallen and Shirley in.

"After you," Lelouch said with a slight bow and a smile.

Shirley smiled and slowly walked into the room while Kallen let go of Lelouch and went inside as well. Lelouch walked into the room right behind Kallen and saw that Milly was waiting impatiently for them while Rivalz was sitting in his chair, bored and Nina was typing on her computer.

Milly turned her head towards the door and glared at the three of them.

"What took you three so long to get here?" Milly asked as she began to tap her foot, crossing her arms in front of her body.

Lelouch and Kallen looked at one another then at Shirley, who slowly bowed her head in shame. Shirley bit her bottom lip and slowly looked at Milly, her mouth opening to tell them what had happened. Deciding to save her from possible humiliation from Milly, Kallen decided to speak up.

"Shirley wanted to know how Lelouch and I knew each other and how we started dating," Kallen said quickly, coming up with someone right off the bat.

Shirley's eyes widen as she looked at Lelouch and Kallen, who looked at her as if daring her to disagree.

"T-That's right. And it was a pretty long one too," Shirley stated with uncertainty.

Milly blinked her eyes in surprise before her eyes had lowered as if she was ready to hear some juicy gossip.

"Oh you'd tell Shirley how you got together but not me. Oh woes is me. How could my own subjects not tell me such important information?" Milly said in a dramatic way, her hand to her forehead as if she was about to faint like an actress on stage.

"I would actually like to know how you two got together as well," Rivalz admitted since he was Lelouch's best friend and all.

"Yes, I am also curious on how it happened," Nina said in her small, quiet voice.

Kallen and Lelouch looked at one another and sighed before they went to take their seats along with Shirley.

"Kallen and I are old friends and her mother had given us two lockets so we would always remember that we were friends once," Lelouch stated without giving too much information about his past.

Milly looked at the two of them with a thoughtful expression.

"That explains why you and Nunnally were so close to her but it doesn't explain how you two got together," Rivalz stated.

"After Lelouch had taken me to see Nunnally, he offered to walk me home. My mother saw him and was happy to see him again that she wanted to ask questions," Kallen started the story.

Flashback

Kallen was just opening the door to the Stadtfeld house when Ms. Kozuki had opened the door, with a worried expression in her brown eyes.

"Ka- Miss, are you alright?" Ms. Kozuki asked her daughter with worry showing through the way she spoke and the way she pulled Kallen close and held her tightly.

"I'm alright. Lelouch had walked me safely home," Kallen said in a soft voice, knowing she had worried her mother.

"L-Lelouch?" Ms. Kozuki asked in fear as her gaze went to a boy with black hair and purple eyes, who was watching them with a gentle smile on his face.

"It's nice to see you again," Lelouch said as he walked over to the Japanese woman and gave her a gentle hug.

Ms. Kozuki hugged him back as her body began to shake and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Thank Buddha, you're alright. We were so worried. Won't you please come in? We have so much catching up to do," Ms. Kozuki stated with a gentle, hopeful smile.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I have to return home to Nunnally before she gets too worried about me," Lelouch stated as he gently placed his hands on the woman's shoulders., "But I'll be sure to let her know that you said hello."

"You'll come visit again," Ms. Kozuki stated as if it was a statement and not a request.

"I'll come get Kallen every morning even though you know I am not a morning person," Lelouch stated as his promise to come back.

"Goodnight Lulu," Kallen whispered as she walked into her home.

"Goodnight Kally," Lelouch whispered as the door closed in front of him and he started his long way back to Ashford Academy.

End of Flashback

Shirley looked at them as if the reunion was from a romantic novel of when the male main character and female main character had just reunited from being apart for so long. Milly looked at them as if she had more dirt she could use on them, a dark smile on her face on all the possibilities. Nina had started fidgeting when she heard that Lelouch had touched an Eleven but relaxed after a while. Rivalz was impatiently waiting for the story on how they got together.

"How did you two end up together?!" RIvalz asked impatiently before he gave a short "ow" from being whacked by Shirley, using a paper fan.

"If you had waited till we saw you were still paying attention, we would be telling you right now," Lelouch mumbled in annoyance.

Flashback

From that point on, Lelouch would wake up early in the morning and head to the Stadtfeld residence to pick up Kallen to walk her to school. He was always welcomed happily by Lord Stadtfeld but Lady Stadtfeld always looked at him as if he wasn't worth her time.

Day by day, Lelouch and Kallen walked to Ashford and back to Kallen's place despite the distance.

"Hey Lelouch?" Kallen asked as they were headed to the school together.

"What is it Kallen?" Lelouch asked, wondering what she could want to ask him.

"How do you gain money to take care of yourself and Nunnally?" Kallen asked, curiosity shining through her blue eyes.

"I win the money by gambling with nobles who think they are the smartest people in the world when they are really idiots using those who are less fortunate as their prey," Lelouch asked, his hands gripping into fist as his purple eyes burn with hatred and anger.

Seeing that this had to do with what happened to him back then, Kallen gently took his hand and held it in hers. Lelouch gently squeezed her hand as if telling her thank you. As they got closer, they could hear the semi-loud whispers of other people.

"Is that Lelouch with Kallen Stadtfeld?"

"You think they might be together?"

"I doubt it, Lelouch would never date someone who doesn't have the beauty of royalty," a snobby Britannian girl said to her friends.

Kallen glared at her as her hand tightened around Lelouch's. Feeling the hurtful pressure from his hand, Lelouch looked at Kallen then at the girls who were giving him slutty, hungry looks. Lelouch tightened his grip on Kallen's hand and stopped their walking before they reached the school building.

"Kallen, do you trust me?" Lelouch whispered in her ear.

"Yes, but why woul-" Kallen was cut off as Lelouch's lips touched her own in a gentle kiss.

Kallen's body stiffened as Lelouch kissed her gently, her eyes slowly closing as she returned the kiss.

Lelouch shuddered lightly as his kiss was returned and he pulled her close to him to deepen the kiss.

'I only did this to stop those girls but kissing Kally feels so good,' Lelouch thought to himself as he and Kallen kissed even after the girls had left them alone with looks of disgust and hatred.

Lelouch and Kallen slowly leaned away from their kiss and stared into one another's eyes.

"L-Lelouch," Kallen mumbled softly.

"Kallen, I know the kiss was sudden and it was meant to show those girls that they shouldn't talk bad about you. I want you to be my girlfriend, if you want," Lelouch explained then gave her the offer of being his girlfriend.

Violet and blue orbs stared into one another as the owners of those colored eyes stood as if in a trance.

"I-I want to give us a try," Kallen said after thinking about it and smiled gently.

Lelouch smiled back as he kissed her once again, his kiss being returned by his new girlfriend.

End of Flashback

"So you mean to tell me that you kissed her because she was bullied by snobby girls, then you fell in love with the kiss so you started dating," RIvalz stated, making sure he got all of this right.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Lelouch said with his cheek in his hand, his elbow resting on the table.

"Do you even love each other?" Nina asked the two softly and watched as Kallen and Lelouch looked at one another with gentle smiles on their face.

"Yes I love her/him more than anything," Lelouch and Kallen said at the same time as Kallen leaned her head on Lelouch's shoulder and Lelouch leaned his head on hers with a happy smile on his face.

"Well then that's settled," Milly stated with a smile.

"How's Nunnally feeling about the relationship?" Rivalz asked.

"She couldn't be more happy that Kallen's her future big sister, her words not mine," Lelouch stated as he gently brushed a bang that had fallen in front of Kallen's face to the side.

Milly nodded then smiled as she stared at Marianne vi Britannia's son and his new love.

'I wonder if Lady Marianne can see this from where she is.' Milly thought to herself before she started the council meeting.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ashford Academy

It was a typical day at Ashford Academy especially since Lelouch and Kallen's relationship kept spreading like wildfire and it didn't help that Milly wanted to spread rumors that the Ice Prince had given his virginity up to his Spitfire.

Kallen and Lelouch had eaten breakfast with Nunnally and Sayoko after Lelouch had picked Kallen up from her house and brought her to the Lamperouge residence only for them to rush to their first class.

Inside their history class, Lelouch watched the teacher give his lecture with a bored expression on his face while Kallen wrote down the notes to keep up her appearance as a good student.

Lelouch watched Kallen with a gentle smile on his face, making sure that his attention looked like he was still watching the teacher even though he was looking at his girlfriend.

The bell finally rang and students packed their belongings, ready to relax before their next class. As he was leaving his classroom with Kallen, Lelouch's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mister Lamperouge, I need your help in a chess game," a familiar male voice asked pleadingly.

"You know my demands."

"I will wire it all to your account just please help me," the man pleaded.

"I am on my way so hold down the fort till I get there."

"Thank you so much!"

Lelouch hung up his phone and sighed before looking at Kallen who was looking at her phone to see if she had gotten any text messages.

"Come on Kally, let's get going," Lelouch said softly.

Kallen looked at him and nodded before they joined hands and began walking outside of the school.

Lelouch had sent a text message to Rivalz with only one word: chess. That one word must have been a magic word because the next thing both Kallen and Lelouch knew, Rivalz was in the parking lot waiting for them.

"Let's get out of here," He stated with a grin as Kallen and Lelouch looked at one another.

Kallen gave a small giggle as Lelouch rolled his eyes with a smile on his face as they walked over to Rivalz and were each given a helmet.

"The lovely Kallen will sit behind me while you ride in the sidecar," Rivalz stated with a grin on his face, making Lelouch feel as if he should smack his friend if he gets any lewd ideas about his girlfriend.

Kallen carefully placed her helmet on her head and the two boys followed her example. Rivalz got onto his motorcycle and waited as Lelouch got into the sidecar and Kallen got behind him, wrapping her arms around the bluenette boy's waist.

'Oh man, I can feel her breasts against my back,' Rivalz thought with a blush on his face as he started up his motorcycle and headed towards Lelouch's chess match.

?

Far from the three teenages, Britannian police were calling for reinforcements as a truck began to speed away, holding something very precious to Prince Clovis la Britannia and his royal guards.

The Britannian police gave chase as they followed the truck that had a couple of "Elevens" driving, while the canister in the back held what they believed to be poisonous gas.

"Oh man if only Kallen was here to see this happening," Nagata, a member of the Japanese resistance, spoke to his comrade, Taichi Kawaguchi.

"She has to keep the appearance of a Britannian plus it's what Ohgi and Naoto both want for her," Tachi stated.

Nagata nodded his head as he drove while trying to dodge bullets coming from Britannian forces.

"Attention all forces, this is Alpha-3. Our target is traveling from Delta-12 towards Delta-14. They're going at the speed of 80 kilometers per hour!" A Britannian Police officer called out towards his comrades as he and the other forces chased the the truck in a hot pursuit.

"CCP to all mobile units, I am declaring a Code 3 from the fifth floor to second floor! I want all units to take 2-8-8. That target must be intact! I repeat I want that target intact!" Another Britannian Office called out.

Nagata drove as best as he could to dodge the fire power used by the Britannian forces following the truck he was using.

Kallen, Lelouch and Rivalz

As Rivalz swerved through traffic to get towards Lelouch's chess game, the big screened TV was on the news.

"Here's some video footage that was taken yesterday during the terrorist bombings in Osaka. There had been fifty nine casualties in this incidents. Eight of them were Britannians and fifty one were of other people," a female reported on the screen of the television as pictures and video footage of the attack in Osaka played.

Kallen's grip on Rivalz tightened a bit as Lelouch looked back at her, telling her through his gaze to calm down. Kallen looked at Lelouch and slowly un-tightened her grip on Rivalz.

"We're almost there," Rivalz called out as he took his exit that led him to the destination of a noble's business building.

?

An older man was playing chess as best as he could, waiting for Lelouch to get there to play for him. He didn't realize that he had taken so long till the butler that was watching had decided to say something.

"You're out of time, sir. Since you waste time on making your next move, you'll make your moves every twenty seconds or you lose," the butler stated with a bored tone as the older man gulped and looked at the nobleman he was playing, who had a grin on his face.

"Very well then, I am game," the noblemen stated before he heard a horn honk, "Hm? Has your substitute finally arrived?"

"Thank heavens! I'm saved," the older man cried out as Rivalz, Lelouch and Kallen walked into the room where the chess match would be held.

The man walked over, grateful to see Lelouch who had come to see him.

"Are things going well for you in school, sir?" the old man asked Lelouch as he started walking over to sit in the seat that had been preoccupied.

"What have we here, students?" the nobleman asked before he let out an arrogant chuckle.

Kallen walked over and wrapped her arms around Lelouch's neck, glaring at the nobleman.

"Hmpf, an arrogant nobleman," Kallen mumbled angrily as Lelouch gently rubbed her arm soothingly.

"I envy the youth of now. You seem to have so much time on your kids, including regret. What are your names?" the nobleman asked, a fake smile on his face, causing Kallen to roll her eyes.

"Lelouch Lamperouge is my name and this is my beloved Kallen," Lelouch introduced with a sinister gleam in his eyes.

Rivalz walked over to look at the board and gasped in shock.

"Dude I don't think you can win this one. It's impossible, isn't it?" Rivalz asked.

Lelouch and Kallen looked at Rivalz with a glare before Lelouch started to play his turn after the older man had told him the details and told him the money was placed in his account. Lelouch started off with his king, confusing the noblemen, who decided to do the same. Under his nine minute time limit, Lelouch had defeated the noblemen with a satisfied grin as the noblemen looked at the board in shocked, his King in checkmate.

Kallen let go of Lelouch so he could stand up before the three of them headed back to school, the angry yelling of the nobleman behind them.

"I love playing against the nobility. Lulu, eight minutes and thirty-two seconds is a new record," Kallen stated with a grin as she held onto Lelouch as Rivalz followed the lovebirds.

"Yeah man you were great," Rivalz stated with a grin.

"If you remember, he didn't have that much time to move either. As opponents go, the nobles with always be tepid. They're just overprivileged parasites that believe they are better than anyone, that's all," Lelouch stated boredly as he placed his helmet back on.

"You should start challenge the Elevens then since they aren't like us Britannians," Rivalz stated with a grin on his face, putting his helmet on.

Lelouch quickly grabbed Kallen and held her close, seeing a flash of anger in her blue eyes. He kissed her forehead gently and rubbed her back soothingly to calm her down.

"What are they trying to prove by killing innocent civilians," a man suddenly stated as he looked at the TV.

"Those Elevens terrify me!" a woman cried out, watching the TV as well.

Lelouch, Kallen and Rivalz looked at the TV to see Clovis making an announcement about poisonous gas in the hands of the Elevens. Kallen's grip on Lelouch tightened as Lelouch glared at his half-brother. As Clovis asked for a moment of peace, Lelouch walked over to the motorcycle with Kallen. Rivalz slowly got on his motorcycle as Lelouch got into the sidecar and Kallen sat behind Rivalz.

'You idiots did it anyway,' Kallen thought to herself as Rivalz drove back to Ashford academy.

Ashford Academy

Inside the Student Council Room, Milly, Nina and Shirley were waiting for Rivalz, Lelouch and Kallen to show up for a meeting that they had for the day.

When they still hadn't arrived, Milly and Shirley began to worry while Nina began to type on her computer.

"Where's Lelouch?" Milly asked.

"I think he went somewhere with Rivalz and Kallen but I'm not too sure," Shirley said as she started to feel worried about her friends.

Milly's eyes widen when she figured it must be another gambling event.

"Hmm...I wonder if it's poker this time," Milly said as she looked out the window in thought.

Shirley looked at Milly with shock in her eyes before they narrowed, thinking it is a huge possibility.

"They keep forgetting that they are on the student council. I know Lelouch probably gets money for the needs of Nunnally but I had hoped that with Kallen, he would have stopped the gambling," Shirley stated, knowing she'll have to scold all three of them for this.

"He's a smart person who rather use his talents in things that have more of a challenge for him probably," Nina explained in her soft voice.

"N-Nina, you agree with this behavior?!" Milly asked with shock in her voice, Shirley's eyes also filled with shock.

"Challenges are always good for those with high I. Qs," Nina said before going back to her computer.

Truck chase

Nagata looked through the rearview mirror to see that there were more Britannian forces following them, his grip tightened on the wheel as his eyes filled with anger and resentment.

"This is just perfect! We have what we came for but of course the plan had to be ruined by Tamaki's big mouth as always," Nagata stated in anger as he continued swerving the truck, hoping the cargo doesn't move too much.

"We'll get out of this Nagata," Tachi stated with determination in both his eyes and voice.

Clovis la Britannia

After he had made his public announcement, the cameras and sound turned off as nobles and higher ranked Britannians clapped their hands at a job well done.

"That was simply spectacular, Prince Clovis, and no one knew you were just at a party," a noblewoman stated with pride, hoping to get into the good graces of the Prince.

"Thank you for your kind words. After all, the viceroy is the marquee of Area Eleven. I need to be able to change costumes quick," Clovis stated with a joyous laugh, many of the Britannians joining in.

Diethard rolled his eyes then gave a fake smile as Clovis went over to where his most loyal soldiers stood.

"Great job as always Your Highness," a man cried out.

"I am a prince who loves to perform, I will become a charismatic prince for the media when they ask for it," Clovis stated with a grin as his guest went back to the party.

'His reign is such a pathetic sham,' Diethard thought as Clovis and his soldiers went to speak of a private matter.

"Your Highness, i have terrible news for you," Bartley stated with a grim look on his face.

"What is it now Bartley, I am in a middle of a party," Clovis stated with an upset look on his face, his party not being enjoyed by him.

Bartley told him quietly about the situation at hand, causing Clovis to glare darkly at him.

"You fool! Do you have any idea what this means?!" Clovis asked, scolding Bartley.

"Your Highness, the police were told that it's medical equipment, that's all. If we can scramble the army, there'll be a record," Bartley plotted.

"Deploy the Royal Guards and Knightmares!" Clovis ordered.

Bartley bowed and went to do as asked.

The Britannian Army launched and deployed, going after the truck as Clovis went towards his command center.

"Alert 1! Alert 1! Calling all 4th, 7th, and 8th rapid reaction companies, as well as the 31st air assault Team, this is an immediate scramble! Special Division 9, we need you on stand-by for deployment," were said in the confines of the Britannian Army.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lelouch, Kallen and Rivalz

"Hey Lelouch, that first move you did," Rivalz started to ask his question from curiosity.

"Hm? What is it Rivalz?" Lelouch asked, curious on what his friend has to ask him.

"Why did you move your King first?" Rivalz asked, still confused on why Lelouch did that.

"If you are a King, how do expect your people to follow you if you don't make the first move," Kallen answered instead, figuring that's what Lelouch would say.

Lelouch looked at her with a grateful look on his face before he faced the front, bored.

Rivalz looked at Lelouch with a confused expression but continued to drive and decided to ask his friend later. As he drove, the truck that Nagata was driving, swerved causing Rivalz to quickly drive his motorcycle out of the way.

"Idiot! Watch where you're going," Nagata shouted at Rivalz.

"Nagata, not that way!" Tachi called out as Nagata drove into an abandoned building site.

The truck stopped and Rivalz, being a concerned person, drove over to the truck. Rivalz, Kallen and Lelouch got off the motorcycle, well out of the sidecar for Lelouch and went over to the truck.

"Did we cause that?" Rivalz asked while Kallen looked at the truck with wide eyes and ran towards it.

'Nagata! Tachi!' Kallen thought as she ran over to the truck and climbed in.

Seeing that Kallen had ran over to the truck, both Lelouch and Rivalz followed after her. Lelouch climbed the truck as Kallen went inside the top, worried for her friends.

Close by

"Sir, the target has crashed at an unknown abandoned building site," a britannian police member reported.

"Good job soldier, Bartley and the military will handle this mess," the chie stated.

"H-Him," another member of the police asked in shock.

Bartley

"We must retrieve at all costs! Who knows what can happen in the wrong hands," Bartley ordered.

"Yes, my lord," the military cried out.

Abandoned site

People began to crowd around, mumbling question about what could happen. Their questions began to annoy Lelouch before he looked at Rivalz.

"Is everything alright?!" Rivalz called out.

"I don't know but I'm going to check it out," Lelouch stated as he went into the cargo hold of the truck, causing Rivalz's eyes to widen.

Kallen was calling for her friends, hoping they were okay when she noticed the capsule in the cargo hold. A hand tapped her shoulder gently, causing her to spin around in a fighting stance till she saw it was Lelouch, looking at her with worry.

"Lelouch," Kallen said softly before she hugged him tightly.

Lelouch held her close, hugging her back and frowned. He and Kallen walked over to the capsule and gently placed a hand each on it, before Lelouch looked around.

"Hey! Is everyone okay in here?!" Lelouch called out.

"It's you...you've finally come for me...my," the voice of C.C. cut off inside both of Kallen's and Lelouch's head.

"Where? Is there someone in there?" Lelouch asked softly, confused and worried about why someone would be in this big capsule.

Suddenly the truck started to drive off, leaving the civilians and Rivalz questioning until they ran away once the Britannian army started shooting at the truck.

"Stop the vehicle! Surrender this very instant and we won't use force!" the Britannian Army leader ordered as the truck drove off.

Feeling that they had answered the question, the Britannian Army followed them with their Knightmares.

"Damnit, the army is now involve so what do we do?" Nagata stated.

Tachi frowned and got out of his seat to use the Knightmare they had hidden in the truck, not realizing that both Lelouch and Kallen were inside.

"Terrorists...Actual terrorists," Lelouch mumbled as his grip tightened on Kallen.

"Lelouch...they're my friends and a part of the Japanese resistance," Kallen slowly stated to her boyfriend, hoping he'd understand.

Tachi launched the Knightmare and began firing at the military, following close behind the truck.

Lelouch looked down at Kallen, who looked at him with worried filled eyes, hoping he wouldn't hate her.

"Your friends…" Lelouch mumbled softly as Kallen nodded her head and slowly fixed her hair to make it look how it use to be when they were kids.

"Lulu, please," Kallen whispered, begging him to accept this for her.

Lelouch smiled gently and held her close, causing her to sigh in relief as Nagata drove into Shinjuku.

Shinjuku

As the Britannian Army forces followed the terrorists into Shinjuku, Lelouch and Kallen were trying to figure out a way to get out of the vehicle and check to see if everyone was alright. Tachi was doing pretty well for an average Knightmare pilot, but he was the best they had at the time since they had told Kallen to sit out this time.

Nagata slowly packed the truck in an abandoned building inside the ghetto before he got up to go check on the canister. Once he reached downstairs, he saw Kallen and Lelouch and his eyes widen.

"W-What are you two doing here?!" Nagata called out.

"We're here to-" Kallen started before she was cut off as part of the tuck has been shot, luckily the front of it,

Lelouch held her close to him in a protective sense as Nagata stiffened and looked around before he turned his gaze to the giant canister.

"Ohgi! I think we should release the gas!" Nagata called out in his walkie talkie.

"We won't kill innocent civilians even if they are protecting us!" Ohgi ordered.

"Come out of there, terrorist," a Britannian soldier called out as the side of the truck opened up.

As the side opened, Lelouch and Kallen stood with their backs to the soldiers, worried about whoever might be inside the capsule.

As Lelouch let go of Kallen to see where it opened, he was spinned kicked by a Britannian soldier, causing him to fly into a wall of the truck and groan from the pain.

"Step away from the poisonous gas, terrorist," the Britannian soldier ordered as Kallen ran over to lelouch and helped him up. Nagata slowly hiding behind the capsule.

"I'm no terrorist, my girlfriend and I just got messed up in all this. Isn't that right Kally?" Lelouch asked, glaring at the soldier.

"W-Wait...Kallen, Lelouch is that you?" the soldier asked.

"Who wants to know?!" Kallen asked, anger flaring in her blue eyes.

The soldier slowly took off his helmet to show it was their long ago friend, Suzaku Kururugi. Lelouch and Kallen stared at him in shock, not realizing that he had joined the military.

"Long time no see," Suzaku said with a grin on his face, as if ignoring the fact that there's a battle going on.

Nagata

As the three of them were distracted, Nagata began to make sure the bombs that he would set off to kill both himself and hopefully some of the Britannian forces.

After he had rigged the vehicle with explosives, Nagata slowly went back near the canister.

Lelouch, Kallen, and Suzaku

"So you became an Honorary Britannia," Lelouch stated, a frown on his face.

"Yeah, I figured doing this could help me with my people and even show them that Britannia can be changed from within," Suzaku explained, causing Kallen to glare angrily at him.

Before she could say anything, they were interrupted by Royal Guard, who was giving Suzaku orders to kil the terrorists. As Suzaku tried to explain that neither Lelouch nor Kallen were terrorists, Nagata had opened the canister, ready for the poisonous gas, only to stare in shock that there was a green haired girl in a straight jacket.

"This isn't poisonous gas! It's a girl!" Nagata shouted in anger, causing everyone but C.C. to stare at him.

C.C. slowly stepped out of the capsule that had been her prison and slowly walked over to Lelouch, who backed away along with Kallen. Suzaku watched in shocking then looked at his superiors.

"You told us it was poisonous gas!" Suzaku stated in shock.

"Oh well seems we'll have to dispose of everyone," the general stated before he pointed his gun at Nagata and shot his side.

Nagata winced and held onto his bleeding side. Kallen's eyes widen in shock as she tried to run over to her friend but was stopped by Lelouch, who turned his gaze away. With every ounce of his strength as his body bleed crimson, Nagata set the bomb to blow up in five minutes.

"Long...live...Japan," Nagata whispered as he closed his eyes.

"NO!" Kallen cried out as she tried to fight Lelouch's grip to run to her friend.

"Oh an Eleven Sympathizer," the general smirked before he looked at Suzaku. "This is a direct order, kill the terrorists."

"I won't do it," Suzaku stated before turning his back to the general only to be shot in the back.

Lelouch's eyes widen as he watched his childhood friend hit the ground. The general smirked then looked at Lelouch and Kallen who were stepping away from the truck.

"Time for you to die next," the general stated with an insane look on his face.

"THEY MUSTN'T DIE!" C.C. cried out as the general shot the bullet, aiming towards Lelouch and Kallen.

Her body hit the ground, her eyes wide as if she was in shock.

"Y-You killed her! First Suzaku and this girl. I need to live for those important to me" Lelouch mumbled angrily..

"Oh well. Call in and tell Clovis that the "gas" has been exposed," the general stated to one of his subordinates as he aimed the gun at the Lelouch.

Lelouch and Kallen fell to their knees near C.C's bleeding body, both in shock. Five minutes had passed and at the time, the bomb had exploded, but instead of taking Nagata and the Royal Guard together, it just destroyed evidence.

"Well that was a waste," the general stated before he cocked his gun.

C.C's hands quickly grasped both of Lelouch's and Kallen's hands.

"Do you wish to be saved?" the voice of C.C. said in their minds.

'W-what," Lelouch thought as images entered his mind from the dead girl.

'W-What's going on,' Kallen thought as the images played through her mind.

"I will give you the power of Kings but you must fulfill my wishes. And yet be forced into a life of solitude. Do you accept?" C.C. asked them.

'I accept your contract,' Lelouch and Kallen thought before they awakened, both covering their left eye.

"How should a Britannian who detest his own country live his life?" Lelouch asked the Royal Guard, his eye still covered.

"And how do you justify a meaningless slaughter?" Kallen asked, anger in her voice..

"You two some kind of radicals or something?" The general asked them with his gun still pointed at them as his subordinates did the same.

"I, Lelouch Vi Birtannia, commands you…" Lelouch slowly stated as he looked at them, his eye changing.

"All of you must die!" Lelouch called out.

The Royal Guard lost their will and started to shoot themselves with grins on their faces. Kallen watched, her geass not awakened just yet.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lelouch, Kallen and unconscious Nagata

'This is only a beginning from now on. My life, my history with Britannia, and even the name I'm using is all lies and with those lies, I'll make Britannia pay for taking the Japanese and other countries and making their people slaves to their rules,' Lelouch thought as he stared at the dead bodies of the Royal Guard.

As Lelouch looked at what his geass had done, Kallen walked over to Nagata with tears in her eyes, thinking he was dead.

It took her a few minutes to reach her friend's body before she knelt next to him and checked his pulse to make sure. Her eyes widen as she heard a heartbeat before she let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Nagata. Wake up, Nagata," Kallen stated, her voice soft as she shook his body.

Lelouch watched as Kallen tried to wake her unconscious friend before he looked down at the body of CC.

'She gave me this power and I'll use it to my benefit. I should get her out of here though,' Lelouch thought as he carefully picked CC up.

After a few more minutes of shaking, Nagata slowly opened his eyes to see the blue eyes of Kallen Kozuki-Stadtfeld.

"K-Kallen, did you die too? Naoto will kill me," Nagata whispered softly as he tried to move but groaned as pain flowed through his body.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Kallen whispered as she slowly helped Nagata up, his arm resting on her shoulder and her arm around his waist.

Kallen looked at Lelouch to see he was holding CC, struggling with her weight but holding her nonetheless.

'I am definitely helping him work out and I'll tell him that he'll get a treat for it too,' Kallen thought to herself as she and Nagata slowly walked over to Lelouch.

"What now?" Kallen asked Lelouch, wondering what he could be thinking about.

"We'll need a Knightmare and a possible hiding spot for both your friend and this girl, who was in that capsule," Lelouch stated, his thoughts filled with strategies and outcomes.

"Y-You're...gonna take….o-orders from...a Britannian. His people...are the...reason we, Japanese,...suffer," Nagata accused, his voice filled with anger and pain.

"That is the problem with terrorist groups. They seem to think that all of the people in Britannia or any country, who takes over their laws and ways, instantly makes all of them enemies when there are those who sympathizes and even want to help them," Lelouch stated with a bored look in his eyes.

"Lelouch is really close to me, Nagata, and I would like it if you didn't criticise my boyfriend or my brother and I, who share the blood of both Japanese and Britannian," Kallen says as her voice fills with anger.

Nagata looked at Kallen then at Lelouch before sighing and nodding his head.

C's World

Charles and V.V. watched as the Ragnarok Connection shifted, both of them setting up their plans but not yet ready for it to commence.

"It seems some convergence with the Ragnarok Connection has started. I would guess that means the myth is once again beginning," Charles zi Britannia stated with a thoughtful look on his expression.

'Good and once this plan starts, a world without lies, I'll make sure that woman and the spawn she gave my beloved brother never existed,' V.V. stated as he and his brother continued their preparations.

Tachi

After he had led them away and destroyed the Britannian forces that had chased him, he drove his Knightmare over to where Nagata's van was last spotted.

'Please be alright Nagata,' Tachi thought to himself with a frown.

He pushed his Knightmare to limit, hoping his friend was still alive.

Ashford Academy

'Finally, I made it back,' Rivalz stated as he parked his motorcycle and headed to the Student Council Room.

He hurried to the Student Council Room so he could let them know he and Lelouch got separated on the way back.

Student Council Room

Milly and Nina waited with a worried Shirley and Nunnally because they were supposed to meet with Lelouch hours ago but he and RIvalz never showed up.

There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Rivalz.

"Rivalz!" Milly called out in relief as she placed her hand on her chest and sighed softly.

"Sorry, Lelouch, Kallen and I got separated so I headed here while he and Kallen went somewhere else," RIvalz stated, only giving the half truth because he didn't want them to think that they were taken by terrorists.

"Oh, I hope they're okay," Nunnally said softly as she gently bite her bottom lip.

"Perhaps we should call?" Shirley asked as she took out her cell phone.

"Good idea," Rivalz stated as Shirley called Lelouch's phone.

Clovis

'I can't let anyone find out about her no matter the cost,' Clovis thought as he bit the nail of his right thumb.

"All Britannian soldiers in Shinjuku, kill all Elevens! Don't let any escape! Kill them all!" Clovis ordered to the soldiers.

"Yes Your Highness!" Was the reply from all Britannian military in Shinjuku.

Lelouch, Kallen, CC, and Nagata

Kallen and Lelouch continued to help Nagata and CC, not know what happened to Suzaku, as they quickly ran through the damaged building they were hidden in. They were able to find a secluded spot in the corner of a bodiless area and placed Nagata and CC down where they were hidden.

"Kallen stay with them and make sure no one finds them alright," Lelouch whispered gently.

"Okay, be careful," Kallen whispered before she gave him a light kiss, which he returned before they leaned away from each other.

Lelouch quickly and quietly walked from their hiding spot. He made sure to stay near their hiding spot and looked around the corner, only for his eyes to widen in shock as he watched Britannian soldiers shooting innocent Japanese who had nothing to do with the terrorists.

"Die worthless Elevens!" a Britannian soldier cried out and laughed as he gunned them down.

A five year old Japanese girl was crying as softly as she could as she watched the massacre of her fellow Japanese fall to the ground. Lelouch's eyes widen as Britannians pointed their guns at her before a ring was heard.

Lelouch took out his phone and cursed whoever called him. He hung up and put his phone on silent, silently apologizing to Shirley for hanging up on her.

What he didn't realize was that his phone had saved that girl who ran to hide from the soldiers who were distracted by the phone.

The Britannia soldiers decided to check out where the noise came from as Lelouch quickly hid so he wasn't spotted. The soldiers searched for any spot they could see could hide anyone before shrugging and going back to their mission.

Lelouch silently sighed and slowly snuck back to where Kallen, CC and Nagata were hidden. When he got there, he saw Kallen staring at an alive CC with shocked eyes, causing him to look in shock as well.

'She...was shot in the head...i don't understand. How did she survive?' Lelouch thought to himself as he stared at the green-haired girl.

"I suppose you have questions for me since I'm not dead," CC stated with a bored tone.

Lelouch, Nagata and Kallen slowly nodded their heads and waited.

"Whether you believe me or not, I am immortal and thus cannot die," CC stated as she slowly stood up and wiped the dust off her straight jacket.

"That's impossible," Nagata mumbled as he stared at CC.

"Believe what you must," CC stated.

Kallen and lelouch looked at one another before shaking their head.

"Nagata?" a call came from over the walkie-talkie.

"Tachi," Nagata stated as he slowly grabbed the walkie and pressed the button.

"I'm here with Kallen and some others," Nagata stated.

"Who else are you there with?"

"Some Britannian schoolboy and some other person," Nagata answered.

"Why would you be with some Britannian? They stole our homeland."

Lelouch took the walkie and pressed the button to speak.

"Just because I am Britannian doesn't mean I agree with the views of my countrymen," Lelouch stated, his violet eyes filled with anger at such accusation.

"We don't need any sympathy from some Britannian scum!" another voice stated over the the radio

"Tamaki, that's enough!" a third voice stated.

"Why Ohgi? It's not like he's telling the truth," Tamaki stated.

Kallen took the radio from Lelouch's hand and spoke to her brother's friends.

"Don't you dare accuse my boyfriend of lying just because he's Britannian. If you haven't forgotten, my father's Britannian but I rather be Japanese than anything else," Kallen stated, her blue eyes filled with determination and anger.

"Kallen!" - Ohgi

"Hey Naoto's little sister, came to join us!" - Tamaki

"Oh thank Kami, you're joining us right." - Tachi

"We'll grab a Knightmare or two and join the fight," Lelouch whispered into Kallen's ear as she nodded in agreement.

"I'll join the fight once I can get into a Knightmare," Kallen told her comrades/

"Understood," Tachi, Tamaki and Ohgi stated before they cut their lines.

Kallen looked at Lelouch and smiled gently.

"They're causing a huge massacre here in Shinjuku as a way to cover their tracks. We have to be really smart on the moves we make," Lelouch stated softly as Kallen, CC and Nagata nodded their heads in agreement.

They slowly stood up and walked to where Lelouch had seen Britannian soldiers almost kill a younger girl. When Lelouch saw that the coast was clear, they quickly and silently walked out into the open. Nagata and Kallen both covered their mouths at the horror of seeing their fellow Japanese dead. Lelouch looked back at Kallen and slowly grabbed her hand to pull her close. Kallen closed her eyes and held onto him.

"We'll make them pay, I promise," Lelouch stated gently as Kallen nodded her head before kissing him gently.

Lelouch kissed back and held her close as they leaned out of their kiss before gently smiling at one another.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Young child hiding
> 
> A way to knock sense into idiots
> 
> Plans for the next step
> 
> Enjoy

Hey everyone, Chapter 7 is finally up and done!

I apologize it took so long but I am also writing Budo becomes a yandere and helping Guardiansofstarclan with their Naruto + Metal Gear yaoi fanfic. Plus school stuff so yeah...Anyway enjoy!

Britannian Purist Military

A man who had teal hair and orange eyes, was sitting down in his Knightmare, staring at a picture of a woman with long black hair and violet sitting down with a young boy with light black hair and violet eyes and a little girl with sandy brown hair and violet eyes.

'Lady Marianne, I could not save you from the terrorists who took you away nor could I be with your legacies as they were sent to Area Eleven. I will avenge all three of your deaths with the blood of these vermin who took those children away,' the man thought to himself.

"Lord Jeremiah, we have orders to take out the terrorists in Shinjuku," a man with light brown hair and blue eyes stated over their Knightmare connection line, waiting for orders.

A woman, who had blueish teal hair and yellow eyes, sat in her Knightmare and waited for her lord to give her the orders as well.

"Let's cause some hell on these vermin," Jeremiah stated, his eyes narrowed in anger as he thought about those who failed to protect.

"Sir, the royal guard hasn't reported in, I will go check on them," the woman stated.

"Yes, I agree with you, Viletta. Kewell go with her for backup purposes," Jeremiah ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," Kewell stated and saluted as he and Viletta left in their Knightmares as Jeremiah, along with the military reeked hell on the Japanese people.

?

Hidden in a secluded spot that was always overlooked, a young girl with black hair and brown eyes watched with tears in her eyes as she heard the screams and cries of her fellow Japanese.

'Someone, help us please,' She thought to herself as she curled up against herself in her spot.

She stiffened as the sound of footsteps came closer to where she was hidden, covering her mouth so she cannot be heard.

"Damnit, they're really killing our people just to find us," a man stated with anger in his tone.

"Shut up, Tamaki, we're supposed to see if there are any survivors here," another man stated as they began looking around in the wreckage.

The little girl slowly peered from her hiding spot to see two Japanese males looking for potential survivors.

'They're the reason my family and our people are being shot like animals,' the little girl thought to herself as anger filled her brown eyes.

Viletta and Kewell

The two main members of the Purest Faction traveled fast towards the damaged Shinjuku Ghetto, looking for any signs of the Royal Guard.

They drove around inside the Shinjuku ghetto until they stopped in front of a building. Viletta slowly got out of her Knightmare and frowned as she saw the dead bodies of the Royal Guard laying about but no signs of whoever killed them.

Kewell and Viletta slowly got out of their Knightmares to check out what happened to them. Viletta kneeled near one of the dead bodies while Kewell looked around their surroundings, trying to look for conclusions of what has happened in this area.

"There doesn't seem to be signs of a struggle or even a full out conflict. So who could have killed them?" Kewell questioned.

"I would say the poison gas had gotten to them but there's proof of being shot," Viletta stated as she carefully moved one of the hands to see the gun was in the man's hands.

'The Royal Guard would never commit suicide so why would they be holding their guns? Is it possible that the shooter grabbed their guns, shot them all then place their guns in their hands so it would look like they shot themselves?' Viletta thought as she looked at each of the bodies until she saw the body of Suzaku Kururugi.

'Should take that Eleven in for questioning,' Viletta thought with dissatisfaction that she has to touch some scum from their military.

"Hey Kewell, get that...Honorary Britannia and take him medical ward, then we'll see if he knows what happened here," Viletta stated, pointing at Suzaku's body.

Kewell scoffed in disgust before he walked over and lifted the body up, thinking about washing his hands and burning his outfit once he dropped the body off.

The Honorary Brittanian let out a slight groan of pain as he was lifted up and slightly opened his eyes to see that he was being moved.

'Where's...Lelouch….and Kally…? A-Are they okay…? What about that girl? And that Japanese person with the car? What happened? All I remember is not wanting to shoot them then everything went black for a while. How long was I out?' These thoughts were running through Suzaku's mind as he was carried to Medical ward before he blacked out again from the pain.

Lelouch, CC, Kallen and Nagata

The four of them kept hidden as they walked inside the abandoned building. Kallen was holding Lelouch's hand tightly, causing him to wince in pain but not stop her as they passed through multiple dead bodies of Japanese people. Nagata walked over to one of the bodies and frowned, seeing even the bodies of small children.

'Britannians are monster...killing innocent men, women and children….' Nagata thought with anger in his eyes before he turned his gaze towards Lelouch and Kallen, who were looking at the dead body of a newborn baby.

Nagata turned his gaze to see that C.C. looked at the bodies with no emotions whatsoever, causing him to glare at her.

'Immortal or not, how can she look at these bodies and not feel anything for them?' Nagata thought before he stood up and waited.

"Hey Nagata?" Lelouch called out lightly.

"What is it?" Nagata asked before he walked over with C.C.

"Can I see that walkie talkie of yours?" Lelouch asked as Kallen looked at him with curiosity.

Nagata slowly nodded his head and handed his communication over to Lelouch. Lelouch thought for a moment before he pressed the button to be able to talk to the rest of the resistance.

"Do you see what you have all caused?" Lelouch asked to the group, causing Kallen to frown.

"We'll make sure their death will not be in vain," - Ohgi stated calmly.

"Hell this would give us a bigger chance to kill those Britannian scum!" - Tamaki stated in anger.

"I know Britannia better than any of you because I am a countrymen who hates his homeland. Britannia will not fall to terrorism and because of this, you just caused a massacre of innocent Japanese civilians!" Lelouch stated in anger at their ignorance.

"Like I'd listen to some Britannian kid who doesn't know anything!" -Tamaki yelled in anger.

"And that's exactly why you'll fall because of your racist thoughts!" Lelouch stated before he closed his eyes and calmed down.

Kallen looked at him and gently rubbed his back to soothe him a bit, knowing how much Britannia, his own homeland, had taken from him.

"We'll keep fighting to free the Japanese." - Ohgi

Kallen gently took the walkie talkie from Lelouch and sighed softly.

"What about the other countries that fell under Britannia the same way the Japanese had?" Kallen asked softly.

"They can fight their own battles." Tamaki stated with a smirk.

"And that right there is the reason why my boyfriend believes you are not fighting for the right cause," Kallen stated before she handed it back to Nagata.

Lelouch looked at Kallen and smiled lightly at her before holding her close to him. Kallen hugged him just as tightly before they separated from one another and continued to walk around, hoping to find some Sutherlands or Glasgows to use in this fight.

?

The young girl had stuck her head out of her hiding spot, long enough to hear the conversation.

'That guy really cares about my people even though his people took away our home. I have to find him and quickly,' the little girl thought before she silently got out of her hiding spot and snuck her way through the abandoned building, hoping not to run into any Britannian soldiers along the way.

'Please Mr. Britannian person, please help us,' the young girl thought as she snuck her way through the building to find Lelouch.

That's it for this chapter but Chapter 8 has big plans already thought of x3. Review and let me know what YOU think is gonna happen in chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! So sorry this took so long but Chapter 8 has finally happened! I'm in classes and such so chapters may become less frequent as it may have been. Plus I'm planning on writing an Inuyasha fanfic that was inspired by Sweet Inu Girl who wrote The Return and The Ascension, both of which I will be re-reading again. Anyway enjoy the chapter!

Lelouch, C.C., Kallen, Nagato

The four of them continued to look for Sutherlands or Glasgows for them to use to win against Clovis. Kallen stayed close to Lelouch's right side while C.C. walked in between Kallen and Nagato.

'They have to be here somewhere,' Lelouch thought as they walked around the damaged buildings, searching for any Glasgows that may have been hidden by the Japanese or as a surprise from the Britannian forces.

Nagato watched as Lelouch and Kallen stayed close together as if they never want to be separated. His eyes watched as Lelouch would look at Kallen with a gentle smile and Kallen look at Lelouch with a grin before they looked towards where they were going once again.

'I wonder how Naoto would take his little sister dating a Britannian teenage,' Nagato thought to himself.

"Hey Lelouch?" Kallen called for gently.

"What is it Kally?" Lelouch asked.

"You think Naoto-nii-san would approve of us being together," Kallen asked in a curious tone.

"I'm sure he would be fine with it. He didn't mind us playing together so long ago after all," Lelouch answered with a grin.

Kallen let out a small giggle as she thought about when they were kids and how Naoto seemed to be so accepting of her and Lelouch being close together at the time.

They did not realize that soon, they will run into a survivor who believes in them more than the Japanese terrorist group that the people in Shinjuku had no idea about.

?

The young Japanese girl ran as fast as she could while staying hidden from Britannian soldiers, looking for the Britannian teen named Lelouch.

'I hope I found them soon because I'm not sure how long I can keep running and hiding before they capture and kill me,' the girl thought, desperately looking for Lelouch.

Her prayers were finally answered as she saw the group she was looking for. She pushed her exhausted body to the limit and ran towards them.

Her small body jumped at Lelouch, causing both Lelouch and Kallen to fall to the ground in a small thud.

Nagato and C.C. stopped to watch the three go down, Nagato with a confused expression on his face while C.C. watched with boredom.

"I finally found you!" the little girl cried out in happiness.

Kallen looked at the young Japanese girl as she untangled herself from the weird dog pile she was just in.

"Who are you?" Kallen asked as the young girl and Lelouch untangled themselves from each other.

"Ai Takahashi," the girl answered as she lightly played with a strand of her black hair and frowned lightly.

"Ai, that's a lovely name," Lelouch said with a gentle smile.

"T-Thank you," Ai stuttered with a small blush on her cheeks from the compliment.

"Are you a survivor?" Lelouch asked with a gentle voice so he doesn't scare the child away.

"Yes, please help my fellow countrymen and take us to a better future," Ai said as she lowered herself into bow similar to how the Chinese bow in respect.

"Ai, would you like to help make this world free?" Kallen asked suddenly, causing Nagato to look at her with wide eyes as if he couldn't believe she would suggest a thing to a young child.

"Yes," Ai slowly answered as she sat up and looked at Kallen with the most determined eyes that caused both Lelouch and Kallen to smile.

"From now on, you will be known as Elizabeth Lamperouge," Lelouch stated with a grin.

"What's wrong with my name?" Ai asked, confused.

"It will be the only way we can really get you out of here without the Britannians threatening to kill you," Lelouch stated with a wink.

Ai stared at him as if he was a high being because she had never thought of that. Lelouch smiled as he carefully picked her up and looked at Kallen, who nodded her head and grinned.

"How dare you take away her Japanese heritage?!" Nagato yelled in anger as he glared at Lelouch.

"I think you have it all wrong," Ai or rather Elizabeth stated as her small arms wrapped around Lelouch's neck.

Nagato looked at Kallen and Lelouch before looking at Ai and back at Lelouch.

"What am I not getting here then?" Nagato asked as his hands clenched into tight fists, ready to punch Lelouch for even changing who the girl is.

"Lelouch does not think of us as elevens or anyone else than human. He sees as as Japanese and want to do everything within his power to help us against his own homeland," Kallen explained.

"He probably can't get her out of here safely without saying she's either a member of his family or one of his new servants," C.C. finally stated as she turned towards Nagato before she walked away.

Lelouch silently followed after C.C. with Kallen while Nagato frowned but followed after them. Ai rested her head on Lelouch's shoulder as he held her in a protective grip.

The four of them began to run as fast as they could to reach their destination. After an hour or so of running, they finally found a cargo train that had energy filters, Glasgows, and other Sutherland vehicles.

"Grab a Sutherland , fill their tanks and read about them quickly. We have a lot of work to do," Lelouch ordered.

C.C. ran towards a black Sutherland and slowly got into the cockpit before she started it. Lelouch looked around to see if there was a Sutherland with two seats so both him and Ai could sit together. Nagato found a red Sutherland and got inside of the cockpit and got ready to fight.

Kallen had found a purple Sutherland that had two seats in it before she looked at Lelouch, who was holding the young girl.

"Lelouch over here!" Kallen called out to her love.

Lelouch looked at her before he ran over and looked at the Sutherland that she had found.

"This will do," Lelouch stated softly before he got into the back seat and placed Ai on his lap as comfortably as he could.

Kallen got into the driver's seat of the Sutherland and the cockpit slid inside the machine. Each of the Sutherlands the three had boarded were filled with energy.

"Let's do this Lulu," Kallen stated softly.

"Yes Kally, my Q-1," Lelouch stated as he looked at the old Shinjuku map to familiarize himself with what he must do to end this casualties.

Japanese terrorist group

Ohgi waited with Tamaki as they waited to hear what Nagato has to tell them or even this Britannian kid that seems to think he could help them.

"Ohgi, you read?" - Nagato

"Loud and clear, Nagato. What's the plan?" Ohgi asked in his talkie.

"Hurry outside, there should be a cargo ship that isn't moving. Inside are energy filters and Sutherlands. Use them but the kid will be in the frequency along with Kallen."

"You heard him everyone, run and keep yourselves hidden as we get inside of those Sutherlands," Ohgi ordered as he and the rest of his resistance group headed to the cargo train.

'We shall see what this guy can do and if he betrays either us or Kallen, we'll kill him like the Britannian scum that he truly is,' Ohgi and Tamaki thought more or less.

That's all for now everyone and soon I should have Chapter 9 of this fanfic or the next chapter of Budo becomes a yandere...or something XD I'm not sure yet. Anyway Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I finally got Chapter 9 done and I know it took forever! Please read and review at the end**

* * *

 

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 

 After that announcement from Nagato, Kallen had driven her Sutherland to a secluded area for the time being while C.C. got her Sutherland hanging from one of the sturdier, broken buildings and Nagato placed his Sutherland in front of where Kallen's Sutherland was hiding as if he was a Knight.

* * *

 

**Japanese Terrorist Group**

* * *

 

 The Japanese Resistance Group made it to the cargo train and opened it to see that there were three missing Sutherlands but didn't stay long to question it as they filled up the other Glasgows and Sutherlands before getting into the cockpits.

While that was going on, Lelouch was in the cockpit with Elizabeth, looking over the map of the Shinjuku area.

'If I can get this group to not be terrorist but fighters of justice then this could work in my favor,' Lelouch thought as he smirked, looking at the KLF's map to see enemies and allies.

* * *

 

**Lloyd, Cecile, and Suzaku**

* * *

 

 After Suzaku was shot in the side and lost consciousness, he was taken to the medic ward of the military to be looked over by Lloyd and Cecile.

As he was being examined, Lloyd was looking over his chart as his lips started lifting until there was the biggest grin ever on his face.

"He's a perfect specimen for my newest toy," Lloyd stated with giddiness.

"Lloyd, remember he's a human as well," Cecile scolded.

Lloyd brushed her comment off as Suzaku opened his eyes and looked around in confusion.

"W-What…." Suzaku looked around, his eyes holding his confusion before they widened and he sat up quickly.

"Lelouch and Kallen….that girl….that guy….where are...what happen…" Suzaku couldn't get the right words out of his mouth.

"You missed the chance to go to the great golden doors to the sky or whatever you believe in when it comes to the afterlife," Lloyd stated with a grin.

"Where am I?" Suzaku asked after he calmed down to grab his bearings of the situation.

"Military Medic ward within Shinjuku Ghetto," Lloyd stated with a shrug.

"Since Prince Clovis is nearby, this is the safest place for us to hide out for the moment. Luckily, this decision is what saved your life Private Kururugi," Cecile stated with a gentle smile.

Lloyd took out a damaged item that caused Suzaku to gasp and frown because of how important it was to him.

"This look thing kept you from being killed or hurt too badly," Lloyd stated with a grin.

"Was that some type of keepsake?" Cecile asked.

Suzaku nodded his head, looking at the gift with both a frown and a soft expression on his face for the memories it holds.

"You Elevens belief in gods living inside of everything, even inside of objects. Isn't that right? I guess this little thing-" Lloyd was cut off by his rambling.

"What's the latest situation?" Suzaku asked with a grim expression, worried about Lelouch, Kallen and that girl he saw.

"It seems as if the poison gas was released and there was a massive list of Eleven casualties as well," Lloyd answered.

"They haven't even caught the perpetrators either," Cecile added in as she continued to check on Suzaku's vitals and looked at the chart of the Lancelot to see if perhaps this boy was the key to operating the Lancelot.

"They haven't, at all?" Suzaku asked in confusion and suspicion.

"Private Kururugi, I'm curious on how much knowledge you have on piloting a Knightmare," Lloyd stated with a grin as he slowly pushed his glasses back into their correct space as they were sliding down from his excitement.

"I thought there was no way for an...Eleven to become a knight," Suzaku stated with difficulties as he called what he is an Eleven.

"Well, then congratulations for there's a one of a kind Knightmare built for you. Once you take controls of this Knightmare, there's nothing you shouldn't be able to handle," Lloyd stated as he showed all the specs of the Lancelot to its new pilot.

"It's not like you have much of a choice in the matter anyway," Cecile smiled.

* * *

 

**Lelouch's Knightmare**

* * *

 

 Lelouch opened the communication link and got ready.

"Q-1, you will be our decoy," Lelouch ordered.

"Understood, K-1," Kallen stated with a grin as she felt the adrenaline rush through her body for her first Knightmare battle.

"What about the rest of us?" Tachi asked over the communication link.

"N-1, I need you to help Q-1," Lelouch ordered to Tachi.

"Understood, K-1," Tachi stated as he went to find Kallen's Knightmare and help out.

"B-1 and B-2, make some friendly fire against the enemy to draw them closer to the underground where we can make the floor collapse underneath them. Take P-1 through 3 with you and wait until I give you the signal," Lelouch ordered to Nagato and C.C.

"Roger that K-1," Nagato stated as he, C.C. and a few Resistance members got into position to make some friendly fire.

* * *

 

**Military**

* * *

 

 Bartley walked into Clovis's command center and waited until Clovis acknowledged him.

"It appears that the terrorists have gotten mixed in with those of the Elevens. There's a small resistance against us but they won't be able to gain an advantage against our Britannian might," Bartley stated with a smug voice and standing like a proud Britannian soldier.

"We already knew that so move on," Clovis stated in a nonchalant motion as he looked at his face in one of his many handheld mirrors.

"Understood, Your Highness. The gas capsule will be what the public already thinks it is. Containing a poisonous gas that ended the Elevens and a few Britannian soldiers as ordered," Bartley stated as he bowed to his superior.

"Good, I want that girl captured whether dead or alive, understand?" Clovis ordered, close to having a tantrum

"Understood, Your Highness," Bartley stated as he left the room to carry out orders.

* * *

 

**Japanese Terrorist Group VS Military**

* * *

 

 "Get ready everyone," Lelouch stated over communication links.

"You sure we can trust this guy?" Tamaki asked Ohgi.

"Kallen does so let's go what he says for now," Ohgi stated.

"There's an enemy nearby," A military soldier stated to Bartley as they started going to the areas that they could see the signals

"Fire!" Lelouch ordered.

Nagata, Ohgi, Tamaki, C.C. and a few Resistance members started shooting at some of the Military forces causes their IFF signals to read LOST.

"Is this a feint? So pedestrian-like," Clovis mumbled.

Lelouch opened a private communication link between him and Kallen.

"What is it, Lulu?" Kallen asked in concerned that her King needs her.

"If this fight gets difficult, command everyone to get out of the fight immediately," Lelouch stated.

"Understood, be safe," Kallen stated with a frown, as her right blue eye slightly glowed with her geass.

"Kallen, do what it takes to get all of us from being killed today even if losses are a part of war," Lelouch ordered.

"Yes, your highness," Kallen winked before signing out.

The Resistance group continued to wipe out as many of the military forces as they could until only the military forces near Prince Clovis were left.

Elizabeth looked up at Lelouch with admiration before her eyes became very determined.

"Let's do this," she stated with a frown.

Meanwhile, with Clovis, he had just given Lloyd permission to launch the Lancelot as a last minute attempt to save face and make sure that the Britannian forces won against the last of the resistance so the Elevens will see that there's no point in fighting their fate any longer.

"Lancelot, Launch!" Suzaku called out as the Knightmare jumped into the fray against the Resistance.

"Everyone eject immediately, there's a white unknown Knightmare approaching," Kallen's voice ordered from the communication link

"We can take him, Kallen," Tamaki stated with anger in his voice.

"Don't fight her on this Tamaki," Tachi frowned as he voiced his opinion as he ejected from his Knightmare in a safer position to keep him hidden.

"Damnit," Tamaki mumbled as he and the rest of the members ejected and got out of Shinjuku as quick as they could.

"Kallen, I'm going in for Clovis," Lelouch stated before Kallen could say anything.

"No we go for Clovis together," Kallen stated as she ejected and slowly got dressed into the clothes of an unconscious Military member.

Lelouch sighed and ejected himself and Elizabeth out of their Knightmare. He dressed in a discarded military uniform and held Elizabeth protectively against him.

He and Kallen quickly met up together and slowly snuck into Clovis's vehicle, Lelouch geassing the military men around the vehicle to pretend they saw no one.

* * *

 

**That's all for this chapter. I know it seems a bit rushed but at the same time, not rushed but it's all in good fun and writing. Review and Chapter 10 should be out as soon as I can write it. I am in the middle of Budo becomes a yandere and another fanfic that I have not posted on here nor do I know if I want to yet**


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that this update took too long. School just got out for summer and I had it written out but not typed yet.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 10

Shinjuku

Once the Britannian military with Clovis's permission launched the White Knightmare known as Lancelot, Suzaku frowned and thought about his friends Kallen and Lelouch, hoping that they weren't caught up or killed in this bloodbath.

The Lancelot landed in the ghetto and Suzaku looked on his IFF signal map and frowned when there were no enemies around.

"There are no enemies on my scans," Suzaku reported to Lloyd and Cecile.

Inside the base, Lloyd was upset because he wouldn't be able to make any progress on knowing how well his newest creation does in a battle.

"They must have ran away before my Lancelot could come out and play. How unfair," Lloyd pouted like a child as he was unable to get the data he wanted.

"There are always other battles, sir," Cecile stated gently as Lloyd hugged her and she patted him on the head with a nervous grin on her face.

Suzaku frowned as he couldn't understand why the enemy he was facing would flee nor understood how they could have known he was coming at all. He decided to take a look around once he was able to.

"All units fall back and head to the homeland immediately!" Clovis ordered over the intercom for all Britannian military units and soldiers under his command.

With confusion and hidden anger, the Britannian forces regrouped, got their things and reported back to the proper Military base.

Inside of Clovis's headquarters

After the announcement was made, Clovis turned off his intermission as the "men" in Britannian military suits lowered their weapons.

"So what now? My forces are returning as ordered and I'll be bored out of my mind. Perhaps a game of chess will be to your liking," Clovis tried to persuade the intruders as he thought of ways he could hopefully escape and head home to his brothers, sisters, and his oh so charming Father.

"I deeply apologize Your Highness but your way of playing such a game has always been poor and suck-ish," Lelouch stated behind his mask as he slowly took off the uniformed helmet along with Elizabeth and Kallen who followed his lead.

Clovis could not believe his eyes and ears. His long deceased younger brother, Lelouch Vi Britannia, was right in front of him. Alive and well. But Clovis couldn't understand as their father had told them that out of anger, the Japanese or the "Elevens" as the upper-class Britannians call them, had killed Lelouch and Nunnally in cold blood.

"Lelouch!" Clovis cried out in surprise and happiness at the sight before him.

Elizabeth stared at the man who had killed her parents and fellow countrymen with anger, curiosity, and fear as she gripped onto Lelouch's stolen pants leg.

Lelouch, feeling the tension, lightly placed his hand on his "daughter's" head and rubbed her hair gently to soothe her as he stared at his half-brother with no emotion in his eyes.

"We had thought you and Nunnally were killed by these...Elevens," Clovis continued to talk as he stared at his beloved brother that he had dearly missed.

Kallen glared at the term 'Elevens' but said nothing as she stood beside Elizabeth and held the young child's other hand.

Having enough of this conversation about the people of Japan, Lelouch finally spoke.

"Now why would the people who have cared for Nunnally and I, kill us, while our dear Father tried to do as he pleases to continue his power and bloodlust for none equality," Lelouch stated calmly as he made sure his gun was safely in his gun holder without taking his eyes off of his brother.

"Father will be so thrilled to see you and as will our other siblings. We must return to the Homeland and celebrate your return and living status in the Imperial Family," Clovis clapped happily as he was not understanding why his own brother would hold a gun to him when they could just return home and be family like always.

Clovis did not realize the danger he was in because of his excitement that his favorite baby brother was alive and in front of him.

"I think you misunderstand, dear brother of mine," Lelouch stated coldly as he left Elizabeth's side to walk up to Clovis's Viceroy throne, "I will not be returning to the people I share the Emperor as a sperm donor, known as Father."

Elizabeth aka Ai Takahashi watched and frowned as she wanted to go home now.

"Papa, when can we leave this place?" Elizabeth asked the man who had recently adopted her.

Lelouch was a bit surprised at the term but his eyes softened from the young Japanese girl's words.

"Soon," Lelouch stated gently to her as he looked over his shoulder slightly to smile at her, who returned the smile.

Clovis looked at the young girl and forgetting the lineage he was excited that he was an uncle.

"A child, oh how wonderful. The vi Britannian bloodline will continue on then," Clovis stated as he looked at Elizabeth with a smile as the young girl looked away from him and clung to Kallen.

Lelouch decided to intervene as he saw Kallen raise her gun to shoot Clovis without hesitation.

"Dear brother, did you and my other siblings forget that the Vi Britannian line is part Japanese, part European and Common Britannian?" Lelouch asked, causing Clovis to stiffen and Lelouch to up his game as Clovis looked him in the eyes.

Clovis felt shivers go down his spine as he looked into the purple eyes of Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Lelouch, we really must be going," Kallen stated to her boyfriend.

"You're right, My Queen," Lelouch stated as he placed his gun on Clovis's lap, the stigma of geass in his eye.

"W-Wait brother, we are still blood aren't we?!" Clovis began to shake as he feared for his life despite the gun on his lap.

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, command you, Clovis la Britannia to take your gloves off and end your worthless life," Lelouch ordered as his geass command came into effect.

The purple bird-like insignia of the Power of Kings flew into Clovis's eyes and caused his brain to function in the way that Lelouch wanted him to.

"Yes, Dear Brother," Clovis stated as he took his fancy white gloves off and lifted the gun from his lap to his head.

Lelouch stepped back so that he could watch with both Kallen and Elizabeth as a gunshot rang out.

Clovis's body slumped in death as the gun went to his side, his hand holding onto the gun lightly.

Lelouch picked up Elizabeth as he wrapped his unoccupied arm around Kallen and directed them out of the room.

"Step one is now complete," Lelouch stated as they left the unoccupied vehicle.

In the shadows, C.C. looked at the dead body of Clovis la Britannia and smiled.

"What will you do now Charles, Marianne now that your son has entered this "game" of yours?" C.C. asked in silence before she quickly slipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy the twist that I made to this.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ashford Academy- Student Council Club Room

It had taken them a while to make it back to the school but Lelouch and Kallen were able to make it back for class activities. Elizabeth stayed with them both and watched as these Britannian students welcomed her into their room.

Lelouch had sat down on his chair and watched as Milly held the girl close to her, almost suffocating her with her breasts as Kallen tried to stop Milly from suffocating the little Japanese girl.

All except Nina, who was in her corner, fidgeting and shaking as she saw the features of an Eleven in Elizabeth,

‘A-An Eleven...h-here in the club room...,’ Nina couldn’t stop shaking as she watched her fellow club members be nice to the enemy of Britannia.

Lelouch’s gaze looked to where Nina was and frowned as she looked ready to piss herself.

He stood up and walked over to Nina, as Kallen finally got Elizabeth out of Milly’s death squeeze and into her safe arms.

“Nina,” Lelouch stated softly.

“How could you b-bring an Eleven here?” Nina asked in her shaky, quiet voice.

“Because she would have ended up dead just like those civilians from Shinjuku,” Lelouch stated as he placed his hand on his hip.

“N-No more Elevens would be better for the school,” Nina mumbled in fear.

Lelouch couldn’t stop himself as his hand raised and slapped Nina across the face, causing everyone in the club room to look over to where they were and gasp in shock and horror.

Shirley ran over to Lelouch and Nina and pulled Nina into her arms, protectively.

“Lulu, why would you do such an awful thing to Nina?” Shirley cried out in shock as Nina shook in her arms with one of her hands on her red cheek.

“You may all see them as Elevens but they are humans and I won’t stand for a person being criticized just for who they are,” Lelouch stated coldly as Milly frowned and walked over to Nina.

“Nina, you’re afraid of Elizabeth because she’s an Eleven?” Milly asked, although she hates using the new term just as much as Lelouch does.

Nina nodded her head and looked up with tears in her eyes to stare at Milly, hoping that she would understand her.

“Nina, does that mean you’re afraid of Lelouch too?” Milly asked, causing Nina’s eyes to widen and look at Lelouch, who had walked over to Elizabeth and Kallen.

“No, he’s Britannian,” Nina stated.

“Right, but he’s more than just Britannian,” Milly stated, but stopped at that because she knows Lelouch’s heritage is a huge secret to not only the whole school but a part of the secret the Emperor has hidden.

“W-What do you mean? Are you saying that Lelouch is an Eleven too?” Nina questioned as she watched Lelouch’s caring for Elizabeth, who hugged him and smiled at him with such admiration and love.

Milly stated silent, causing Nina to quiver as she learned that Lelouch was more than a Britannian but then she stopped as she watched him.

‘He cares about that girl, even though she’s the enemy to Britannia,’ Nina thought before she slowly stood up and walked over to the small family.

Lelouch turned his cold purple eyes to Nina as she walked closer to him and his daughter.

“I-I apologize for my rudeness,” Nina bowed in apology, causing Lelouch to look at her in shock.

“It’s fine Nina,” Lelouch stated before he placed Elizabeth down.

Nina looked at Elizabeth and slowly hugged the small child, wanting to face her fears.

Elizabeth slowly hugged the girl back and smiled, glad that she was now accepted by a friend of her father’s.

Once the school day had ended, Lelouch had walked Kallen home with Elizabeth, who was going to stay with him.

“It was good of Nina to face her fears,” Kallen said softly, causing Lelouch to nod his head in agreement before they stopped in front of the Stadtfeld Manor.

Lelouch gave Kallen a gentle kiss before he watched as her mother opened the door and let her daughter in.

Elizabeth and Lelouch returned to Ashford Academy and went to the Lamperouge Residence where Nunnally was in her chair, hearing about the news of Clovis’s death.

“Big brother, it’s just awful. Big Brother Clovis committed suicide,” Nunnally stated with sadness in her voice as Sayako bowed to welcome her master home.

“That’s a tragedy but let’s hope he’s in a better place,” Lelouch stated in a gentle voice, “I have a new friend who will be staying with us.”

 

Elizabeth came over to her new aunt and placed her hand in hers.

“Hi, I’m Elizabeth but my actual name is Ai Takahashi,” Elizabeth introduced.

“It’s so nice to meet you and I’m glad I can have a friend here in the school,” Nunnally stated with a soft smile as she hugged the girl.

Sayako looked at Lelouch and smiled, knowing that her master brought a Japanese girl into the home to protect.

“Master Lelouch, a miss C.C. is here to see you,” Sayako stated with the manner of a maid.

C.C. walked over and smiled like the witch that she is, causing Lelouch to stiffen then sigh figuring out that she won’t leave.

“Hello Lelouch,” C.C. stated with a calm voice.

“Is Miss C.C. your girlfriend big brother? What about Kallen?” Nunnally questioned, unsure about why this woman was looking for Lelouch.

“Kallen and I have a mutual friendship with C.C. so don’t worry,” Lelouch stated gently before he grasp C.C.’s hand and walked into his room quickly.

Stadtfeld Manor

Kallen watched as her stepmother hit her mother over her clumsiness with an angered glare.

“I can’t believe I have to be the mother of this child of my husband’s when she’s not mine. It’s all your fault,” Mrs. Stadtfeld angrily stated.

Kallen’s hand clenched into a fist, not knowing that her eye began to glow with the stigma of her geass.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kallen

Lady Stadtfeld looked at Kallen with disgust in her eyes as she has to play the mother figure of the half-blooded child and was unhappy for it.

"Kallen, I'm teaching the help a lesson and will move on to your punishment later if you don't back away right this instant,' Lady Stadtfeld stated in her usual cold, yet snobbish voice as if she owned the world.

"Feel the pain of my mother and the blood that has been shed by your people," Kallen yelled in anger, not knowing that her geass of Illusion set into the mindset of Kallen's stepmother, who suddenly collapsed to the ground and screamed in pain and horror as if a nightmare has plagued her.

Kallen's geass disappeared as her eyes closed and she slumped against her mother, who held her close in worry.

"Kallen...My sweet Kallen," Ms. Kozuki slowly tried her best to drag her daughter to her bedroom and get her dressed for bed before tucking her into her bed.

Kallen's body relaxed as she slept, not knowing her geass awakened when her mother had been beaten again.

In the living room of the Stadtfeld Manor was Lady Stadtfeld, who was crying and shaking from the horror she was forced to look at in her own mind. She struggled to get up and head to her bedroom and quickly stripped out of her clothes as she went to sleep.

Nightmares were still plaguing her as she slept as she felt and saw the pain of her husband's lover in her mind over and over as if she can't shut it down.

Lamperouge Residence

After a dinner prepared by Sayako and Lelouch and eaten by those in the household, the Lamperouge siblings, Lelouch's new daughter Elizabeth had gone to bed as well as Sayako.

C.C. was in Lelouch's room, watching as the boy slept before looking outside to stare at the night sky.

"Her geass has finally awakened has it?" C.C. mumbled to herself before she went over to sleep next to Lelouch, who had his back turned towards her on his bed.

'I wonder what the Black Queen will do for her Black King,' C.C. thought before she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

The Next Day- Ashford Academy

Once Lelouch had gotten up and ready for the day, helping Elizabeth and Nunnally get ready for the school day, he had headed off to drop Elizabeth off at the Elementary part of the Academy,

Before he left, he handed her a cell phone, her school bag, and a few other things in order to make sure she was set for her new class.

"Elizabeth, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me," Lelouch said softly, knowing his adopted child will understand the other message behind what he told her.

"Of course, I'll make the Lamperouge family proud," Elizabeth said with a smile as she headed off to her class with other younger Britannian students.

As he watched her head to her class, Lelouch couldn't help wondering if she will really be okay because it was easy to tell she was an "Eleven" but hoped that her being an honorary member of the Student Council may help her out just a bit.

'Let's hope nothing happens to her,' Lelouch thought as he headed off to pick up Kallen from her home.

Stadtfeld Manor

Kallen opened her eyes and looked around in confusion as she noticed that she was in her room before she looked to her side to see her mom was asleep next to her.

She smiled softly before she quickly got up, showered and got dressed for her school day.

As Kallen went to the kitchen to make her some toast, she saw that not only was her stepmother sitting at the dining room table but so was her own father, who she hadn't seen since he tried to avoid his new wife as possible.

"Hello Father," Kallen greeted.

"Hello my dear Kallen," Lord Stadtfeld said with a soft smile as he looked at his daughter before he gestured her over for a hug, which she had given him.

"Did you sleep well, Mother?" Kallen asked her stepmother, keeping the dislike from reaching her voice.

"I slept alright," Lady Stadtfeld lied through her teeth as she can still feel the nightmares eating away at her.

"I'll be going now, Father. Lelouch should be here to come to pick me up," Kallen said before she kissed her father farewell on his cheek and ate her toast as she ran towards the front door.

As Lelouch reached Kallen's home, Kallen opened the door and walked out with a smile.

"Ready to go?" Lelouch asked as he offered his arm to her as a proper gentleman.

"Yeah, let's go," Kallen stated, holding onto her bag as she looped her arm with Lelouch and left with him to school.

Ashford Academy

When Lelouch and Kallen had made it back to the school, they went towards the Student Council Office for the morning meeting.

As they walked in, they saw that Nina was in her corner, as usual, tinkering with her own types of projects.

Lelouch sighed and walked over to Nina, who looked up at him before stiffening.

"Nina, are you still hurt?" Lelouch asked.

"N-No but I wanted to let you know that...you're right. I shouldn't judge others because of their countrymen or for the fact that Britannia makes the Japanese people be terrible people," Nina stated softly as she looked down, slowly relaxing her body.

Lelouch smiled softly before he pulled Nina into a gentle hug.

"Nina, the Japanese just want to be treated as human beings just as any person should want to be and it's not fair that Britannia causes these people of all nations to be treated as if they aren't worth life or respect," Lelouch stated as his fist clenched into an angry fist as he pulled out of his hug with Nina.

Nina watched the anger flash in Lelouch's purple eyes before Kallen came over and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're right, and I hope that one day I know help show what you've shown me," Nina stated with a soft smile.

Kallen and Lelouch looked at one another and couldn't help thinking that perhaps the Black Knights could have Nina as a fellow member for their views of justice and equality.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Student Council Room

Lelouch continued to stare at Nina with curiosity as he thought about what could be done to get the shy girl to join Black Knight to help him with his cause.

Kallen, on the other hand, was thinking about what had happened last night with her stepmother because she remembered being angry then falling asleep for some reason.

As she looked around the clubroom to see her fellow members doing their own thing, Milly slammed her hands against the table and grin cheekily when Nina, Rivalz, and Shirley jumped in surprise.

Lelouch and Kallen were the only two to look at her with annoyed faces that said 'really'.

"We are going to plan a vacation for the school and take the students to Lake Kawaguchi so they can have a break," Milly stated in a demanding voice.

Lelouch frowned as he began to think about the costs of the travel, rooms, food, etc.

"But Madame President, that would cost too much for us to even go," Shirley stated in a matter of fact tone, as if she believed she could get Milly to change her mind.

"We could have Lulu do a bit more gambling and used that money to pay for everything," Kallen suggested as Lelouch turned to glare at her playfully.

"Absolutely not!" Shirley exclaimed, upset that Kallen would even suggest such a thing as that.

Hearing the suggestion and ignoring Shirley, Milly thought about it as she bit her bottom lip slightly as it was a good idea.

"It's not a bad idea actually," Milly admitted, causing Shirley to look at her with both shock and betrayal.

"L-Lelouch would be using h-his gambling to help the students and the school too," Nina stuttered softly.

Hearing that they want Lelouch to do this, Rivalz turned his gaze to his best friend.

"What do you think about all of this, Lelouch?" Rivalz asked, wondering if Lelouch would actually do this.

Lelouch thought about it and calculated the winnings he gets from helping fight against the nobility.

"It is a possibility to use the money for the school but I would need both a ride to get to my appointments and it will also take time to raise the amount needed," Lelouch admitted to them as he considered the possibility of doing this because he knows Milly will want this and bug him until he said yes.

Shirley felt crushed that everyone seemed to be fine with Lelouch's gambling problem when it could get him in trouble or worse, expelled.

Once the meeting had been adjourned, Lelouch and Kallen went to the Lamperouge resident.

Lamperouge Residency

Lelouch unlocked the door and walked in with Kallen only to freeze as he heard soft sobs and the sound of the television,

He quickly closed and locked the door as he and Kallen rushed to the living room to see a sobbing Nunnally in the arms of Sayako and C.C. looked at the TV with boredom.

"What's going on? What happened?" Lelouch asked as he knelt in front of Nunnally and gently held her hands.

Knowing who could help calm down Nunnally, Kallen went to get Elizabeth quickly.

"Big brother, they're going to execute Suzaku for the murder of Clovis but there was evidence that Clovis committed suicide," Nunnally admitted to him, worried about Suzaku.

With Elizabeth's hand in hers, Kallen returned then let go of her hand so Elizabeth can go comfort her new aunt.

Elizabeth quickly walked over and crawled onto Nunnally's lap, hugging her.

"It'll be okay Auntie Nunna," Elizabeth whispered as Nunnally hugged the young Japanese girl in her arm.

"Don't worry Nunna-chan, Suzaku will be okay," Kallen stated gently as she looked at Lelouch, who nodded his head in agreement.

Kallen quickly left to contact the members of the Black Knights that Lelouch had helped to schedule a meeting so they could do a rescue mission.

Elizabeth's gaze went over to her father as if asking if she could join to rescue Suzaku for her aunt.

Lelouch shook his head, indicating that she must stay here. She nodded her head with a small pout but knew her father would want her here to continue to comfort Nunnally even though she really wanted to go.

Thank you for reading


	15. 14

Chapter 14

Lamperouge Residency

That night, Elizabeth slept in her aunt Nunnally's room in order to give comfort to her while she slept. In Lelouch's room, Kallen decided to stay at Lelouch's and even informed her father of her decision. Knowing that his girlfriend will stay the night, Lelouch offered to have Sayako wash her school uniform for her and lend her some of his clothes for sleeping.

Although Kallen still didn't like the fact that Sayako was okay with being a servant, she knew that Sayako devoted her life to be Lelouch's servant and was quite content with it.

Kallen wore one of Lelouch's long shirts and a pair of his boxer briefs that he lent her. As she got comfortable on his bed, she looked over at C.C., who was having a deep discussion with Lelouch.

"As long as the two of you do not die or get badly hurt, I don't care about what the both of you do," C.C. stated in her uncaring monotone voice as she went to go sleep in the living as Kallen had taken her spot in the bed.

Lelouch shook his head and went over to lay in his bed with Kallen, pulling her close into his arms.

"Where are we meeting at?" Kallen whispered softly.

"Tell the others to meet at the train station tomorrow and remember to come with them. I'll have to use my geass in order to make sure you don't get noticed," Lelouch mumbled softly as he closed his eyes.

Kallen gave him a small peck on the lips before laying her head down on his chest, worried on if they will listen to him or not.

Feeling the tension in her body, Lelouch gently rubbed Kallen's shoulder with his arm and pulled her tighter into his side.

"Don't worry my Black Queen, all should be fine," Lelouch stated softly as he hadn't fallen asleep yet.

Kallen slowly nodded her head and relaxed her body as she closed her eyes and slowly began to sleep.

Lelouch kissed her forehead gently while his hand played with her red locks, falling asleep gently.

As the two of them slept, C.C. snuck into Lelouch's room and watched the two sleep while her code glowed lightly.

Within C.C.'s mind

The favorite consort of Emperor Charles was sitting down and lightly sipping her tea as C.C. sat at the table with her and drank her tea as well.

"I hope you won't forget the plan, C.C.," Marianne stated softly as she looked at the immortal with her violet eyes that Lelouch had inheritted.

"You and Charles have been reminding me since you created this pathetic ploy so I cannot forget," C.C. stated lightly.

Marianne frowned at the immortal, knowing that a world without masks would be for the absolute best.

"How can you say such a thing? I thought you were all for this," Marianne exclaimed in shock and close to anger.

"I will do whatever it takes to get my wish granted and you knew that when you made the contract with me," C.C. stated as she looked at Marianne.

Marianne couldn't speak as she knows that what C.C. speaks are true words.

"How is my son and daughter?" Marianne asked in a soft voice, wanting to know the state of her beloved children.

"You and Charles have messed these children up all right but they seem to be doing just fine without the two of you as if you both were never their parents. Lelouch has an interesting income that helps feed himself and Nunnally," C.C. stated without remorse as tears of sorrow formed in Marianne's eyes.

"I never wanted them to be alone without the protection of their father or my faithful servant," Marianne mumbled.

"It won't matter though now will it? Once your dreams have been fulfilled, your children will be back in your arms isn't that what you always said?" C.C. stated before she disappeared from the Thought Elevator, leaving Marianne behind with those words in her mind.

Back in Lelouch's room

C.C. watched as Lelouch kissed Kallen's forehead tenderly and held her protectively in his arms and couldn't help a soft smile to cross her lips as she watched the boy that he had helped bring into this world.

'How will you feel knowing that everything your father has done was nothing but a lie?' C.C. thought to herself before she headed back to where she was sleeping.

At Pendragon

Charles was in his room at his palace, drinking some of his favorite red wine. Although he has many wives, he was only ever in the mood for the one who truly took his heart, Marianne vi Britannia.

His fist clenched in anger as he thought about how he will never touch her soft black locks, look into her violet eyes, nor touch her soft body because of his lying brother's jealousy.

As his anger continued to rise, he did not hear the sound of footsteps until Anya Alstreim, the young girl that Marianne had taken the body of in order to protect her soul from V.V.

"Charles, my beloved is everything alright?" Anya "Marianne" asked softly as she walked closer and placed her hand on his.

Charles looked into the geassed-rimmed eyes of Anya, knowing that his beloved wife was within the girl's soul and mind.

"Yes my dear, how is C.C. and our plan?" Charles asked softly.

Anya slowly sat on the desk in Charles's bedroom and smiled.

"Everything is going according to plan and C.C. has been keeping a very close eye on our beloved children as we speak," Marianne stated with a gentle smile as she thought about how much Lelouch and Nunnally have probably grown while she was not with them.

Tears formed in the corner of Charles's eyes as he thought about the children he loved out of all of his many children. The children he sent away to Japan as both a "peace" offering and the pawns of his power reign.

Marianne, using Anya's hand, gently wiped the tears from Charles's eyes, knowing how the decision to let them go was painful for him as it was for her.

"Once our plan and dream have succeeded, they'll be right in our arms, where they belong," Charles stated softly as he looked at the picture on his desk.

A young black haired boy was smiling in the picture with a young girl with sandy brown hair and violet eyes with a wide smile as a happy black haired woman with violet eyes held them close in her arms with Charles's hand wrapped protectively around the three of them.

"My little Nunna and my dear Lelouch," Charles whispered as tears hit the picture frame as he gently placed it back onto his desk.

"They'll be with us soon," Marianne whispered as tears fell from her eyes, causing Charles to wipe them away and gently shoo her out of his chambers.

Marianne nodded and had Anya's body leave the room and back to her own before handing control back over to the young girl, who has amnesia because of her sharing a body with Marianne.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Lamperouge Residency  
The next morning, Lelouch was the second to wake up after C.C., who had let herself into his room without permission again, and looked to see Kallen still asleep in his arms, causing him to smile gently.  
He gently kissed her forehead and let go of her so he could shower and get dressed for the day as they will be saving someone from their childhood.  
Kallen’s face scrunched up a bit, not wanting to wake up before she finally opened her eyes to reveal her beautiful blue eyes.  
She slowly sat up, hearing the shower running and looked to her side to see that Lelouch was out of bed. Looking around, Kallen found her school uniform, bra and panties were on Lelouch’s desk and stretched.  
She looked around to see C.C. was sitting on the windowsill, deep in thought.  
“C.C,” Kallen called out, causing the immortal to look at her with her usual bored expression.  
“What is my geass?” Kallen asked softly.  
‘She must be unaware that she has used it already. Interesting that this contractor has no idea,’ C.C. thought to herself before she got up and walked over to sit on Lelouch’s bed.  
“Your geass has to do with memory and illusion,” C.C. stated as she stretched and laid on Lelouch’s bed.  
Lelouch walked back into his room, dressed in his Ashford Academy uniform and smiled gently at Kallen as he walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss, which Kallen returned lightly.  
“Go ahead and shower, love. We have a lot of things to do today,” Lelouch said softly, causing Kallen to nod and get off the bed, grab her clothes and head into the bathroom to shower.  
Lelouch looked at C.C. with a cold, calculating look as he sat down and placed his left leg over his right leg.  
“You will stay here and be unseen,” Lelouch ordered, causing C.C. to roll her eyes and crawl over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“Have a little fun before you start ordering me around, boy,” C.C. whispered in his ear, causing Lelouch to brush her off of him and shake his head.  
After a few minutes, Kallen walked back into his room, showered and dressed with his clothes in her arms.  
“Where do you want these?” Kallen asked gently.  
“Just place them in the hamper for now,” Lelouch said gently and watched as Kallen did so before he stood up and walked over to her.  
He gently took her hand and walked towards the dining room where Sayako was wheeling Nunnally into the dining room and Elizabeth was sitting down, folding cranes gently.  
Lelouch walked over to Nunnally and gave her forehead a gentle kiss, causing his baby sister to smile at him.  
“Good Morning big brother,” Nunnally said softly.  
“Morning Nunnally, did you sleep okay?” Lelouch asked, concerned for his younger sister.  
“I’m okay and I’m happy that Elizabeth curled up together with me last night too,” Nunnally said softly as Elizabeth finished her second crane.  
“I wanted to be with you and help make you feel better,” Elizabeth said, blushing softly.  
Sayako headed to the kitchen to fix a light breakfast for everyone with Lelouch’s help.  
Kallen gently hugged Elizabeth good morning and went over to Nunnally to hug her as well.  
“Kallen, I did not realize that you had spent the night,” Nunnally stated.  
“It was pretty late last night so I informed my father that I would be staying over and he was fine with it,” Kallen explained with a smile.  
Thirty minutes later, Lelouch and Sayako brought out buttered toast, oatmeal with fruits and orange juice for everyone.  
Once Lelouch and Sayako had sat down, they all began to eat their breakfast in a comfortable silence before Lelouch and Kallen grabbed their bags and headed to the Student Council Office for their morning meeting.  
As they were walking towards the Student Council Room, Kallen linked her arm with Lelouch’s and gently leaned her head against his arm.  
“Will they be meeting with us at the train station?” Lelouch asked softly.  
“Yes, Ohgi said he’d bring most of them with him and keep the rest near their safe place. They want to really test you Lulu,” Kallen whispered lightly.  
“That’s fine with me after all, what good is a leader if his subordinates do not believe in his cause,” Lelouch dramatized, causing Kallen to smile softly and roll her eyes at his antics.  
“I will follow you always, just like I promised years ago,” Kallen promised, causing Lelouch to stop.  
Kallen stopped and looked up at him to see his purple eyes filled with determination. He turned to look at her.  
“Kally, do not be too friendly with me around them too much for they may see it as a weakness or like I brainwashed you because I am Britannian,” Lelouch stated as he placed his hands on her shoulders gently.  
Kallen’s blue eyes looked at him with a steel resolve before she stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him softly.  
Lelouch returned the kiss as purple and blue eyes closed and arms wrapped around the other. Kallen’s hand slid into the softness of Lelouch’s black hair before she tugged on it softly, causing Lelouch to lean back from their kiss.  
Purple and blue eyes open and clashed as emotions were revealed through them.  
“Am I being ordered to not be close to my boyfriend?” Kallen whispered softly.  
Lelouch gulped as his grip on her waist tightened a bit.  
“No, just a suggestion more than an order,” Lelouch mumbled.  
Kallen hmmed before she let go of him and smirked softly.  
“Good because I will kiss and hug you as much as I want whether you be Zero or Lelouch,” Kallen stated before she continued walking towards the Student Council Office.  
Lelouch sighed and smiled softly before he followed his girlfriend, gently grasping her hand in his and lightly squeezing Kallen’s hand.  
Kallen squeezed his hand back as they walked into the Student Council Room together.  
Japanese Resistance  
Ohgi and his group were in their hiding spot, waiting for their meetup with Kallen and this ‘Zero’ who wanted to talk to them.  
“He’s a Britannian so he shouldn’t be trusted,” Tamaki was screaming as Tachi and Nagata drink some water from their water bottles.  
“He saved my life and he protected Kallen though,” Nagata stated softly as he looked at Tamaki.  
“Yeah but if you died, it would be a honorable death in the eyes of the Japanese,” Tamaki stated, angry at the fact that a Britannian was being accepted.  
“Enough Tamaki,” Tachi stated as he turned to face his comrade with a stern look in his eyes.  
Tamaki looked at one of his own fellow countrymen with anger and disappointment.  
“He rescued a civilian that was almost killed due to our own decisions to steal from Prince Clovis. He decided to adopt a young Japanese girl and got her into a school where he can protect her. We should give him the benefit of the doubt and see what he has in store for us before we completely judge him,” Tachi stated.  
Tamaki was about to argue before he was stopped by Ohgi.  
“Tachi is right. We need to see how this guy accepts and see if what he wants is what’s best for us before we make our own moves,” Ohig ordered.  
Tamaki closed his mouth and slowly nodded as the group discussed who would meetup with Kallen and their supporter and who would stay behind.  
They decided that Ohgi, Tamaki, Tachi, Nagata and one other member would go with them while the rest stayed behind and kept an eye on the Japanese civilians that were alive and as well as they can be.


End file.
